A little taste in History
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: The Dark Lord is gaining power, fear is everywhere upon the Wizarding world. What happens when the countries become involved too? Literally. Takes place in 6th year. Discontinued :(
1. England the Country

The sun shone brightly, and a cool breeze blew over the castle grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a normal Tuesday, so many students were in class, or walking down near the Black Lake. Three students in particular were sitting in the dull class of History of Magic. Harry James Potter was sitting in between his two best friends Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Ron was snoring quietly, his head resting on the thick wooden desk. Hermione was copying everything Professor Binns said onto a piece of lined parchment. Pretty soon class was dismissed, so the trio walked down the castle hallway into he Great Hall for some lunch.

"Er...Hi Harry" A voice said from behind him. Harry spun around to come face to face with no other than Collin Creevy.

"Hello Collin" Harry responded. Collin didn't say anything, and just kept staring at him. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, and Collin shook his head and smiled widely saying, "Professor Mcgonagall told me to tell you that the Headmaster wanted to see you after lunch"

"Oh..um, thanks" Harry responded, a little confused. Why would Professor Dumbledore want to see him? Hopefully nothing bad happened with Voldemort, as he was growing stronger everyday.

"Why does the Headmaster want to see you?" Hermione asked, biting into a piece of ham while reading some book.

"Beats me. I bet it has to do with Voldemort though" He responded.

Lunch seemed to go by too slow, but finally Harry was racing through the castle to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pop!" He said, waiting for the gargoyles to move out of the way.

He then took the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office.

He reached out to knock, but just as his hand was extended, the door was magically opened.

"Come in my boy" Dumbledore's old voice said, Harry hesitantly stepped beyond the door, and an odd scene met his eyes. (a/n no it's not perverted)

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair, across from another man, a man whom Harry had never seen before. The first thing that caught Harry's attention about the man was his eyes. They shone a brilliant green, even brighter than his own green eyes. Another thing about the eyes, was the fact that they looked as if they were far too old and wise for his face.

He looked in his early twenties, and also had rather large eyebrows, though it didn't make him look ugly. He was also a little short for his age. The young man smiled slightly when he saw Harry enter.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person Mr. Potter" He said. Just in that sentence alone, Harry was able to grasp more about the man. His voice had a pure English accent, and it had a very calming effect.

"Uh..thank you Mr.." Harry stopped, not knowing the others name.

"Please call me Arthur...Arthur Kirkland" Arthur said.

"Harry dear boy, Arthur is a very old friend of mine. And powerful at that. I have called him in today because I believe he can help" Dumbledore finally spoke. "Why don't you have a seat"

Harry took a seat in a chair next to Arthur, trying not to stare. There was something about him...Harry felt like he almost knew the man from somewhere.

"Harry, I trust your up to date on history, both magic and muggle?" Dumbledore asked. When Harry nodded he continued. "Then you must know Geography. I daresay that Mr. Kirkland plays an important role in that"

Okay, Harry was lost. Arthur must have noticed because he laughed quietly.

"What your Professor is trying to say, is that I am rather important, because I am England himself" He said casually, as if he were making total sense.

"I-I'm sorry?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"He speaks the truth Harry. This is England, our country"

"And a bloody great one at that!" Arthur spoke loudly.

**A/n: Okay this was merely a start. I plan to have the plot come out more, and more countries as well as hp characters included. Please review to tell me what you think of the opening though? Pleaaaseee?:)**

**Ps. Sorry for spelling errors, I always find a way to make them:)  
><strong>


	2. A lesson in Histroy

Harry was weirded out to say the least. Right now he was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office being told on how there were personifications of countries out there living who were immortal.

"Not many people actually know about it, so consider yourself lucky. I figured it's high time I help out, mostly due to the fact that this is after all, taking part in England" Arthur said, sipping a cup of tea that a house elf had brought.

"I don't understand. What exactly can er, Countries do to help?" Harry asked.

"Well we are immortal after all. We only die when our country does. The only time we really get weak is when there are economic troubles, or damage from wars" Arthur answered.

"So not even the killing curse would harm you?"

"Well it might sting for a minute or two, but it'd be no major damage"

Then Dumbledore stood up, walking over to Fawks, his phoenix. For a moment he was silent just stroking the bird's feathers. Finally he said,

"Mr. Kirkland has all ready met some of the order. Now he takes part in it, so you may trust him completely. He hates this Wizarding war as much as any normal one, correct?" He asked the last part to Arthur.

"Yes, it's affecting me as much as muggle wars do. I hate it when any life from my country is lost" Arthur said. "Those bloody death eaters have been getting on my nerve as well"

"How long exactly have you been alive for?" Harry asked the question he had been wondering. Arthur smiled slightly.

"A long time"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Harry was soon sent back to the common room were Ron and Hermione instantly bombarded him with questions.

"What did Dumbledore want, you've been gone for ages mate!" Ron said.

"Did he have any news on you-know-who?" Hermione asked.

"Well sort of...I suppose I got a lesson on History" Harry chuckled. Before he had left, Dumbledore had said he was to come to his office again tomorrow at the same time, so discuss more on what would be done.

"Harry tell us!" Hermione pleaded.

"I guess I got to know England better" Harry answered.

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"What are you playing at? Stop giving us riddles!" Hermione said.

And so Harry sat down and told them everything...

**a/n: I'm sorry this was short again, these chapters are going to get longer. It's just that tomorrow I'm visiting a friend for a week, so I wont be updating while I'm there. As soon as I get back I'm get right back to the story, I promise!(: Now listen, this chapter was rushed a bit, so there may be a few mistakes and what not. And I tried to fix spelling errors, but you never know. And now...dadadada I shall respond to reviewers!:  
><strong>

**Cross-over-lover232: Heheh thank you! This is my first crossover, I hope I do well. To tell you the truth I've never written a slash. I dunno if I'm cut out too(: but I'm not sure entierly where this story is going, so ya never know;)**

**IluvyouEngland88: Thank youu! Trust me, I'm going to add A LOT more chapters. Hehehe so long as I keep getting reviews.**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Yay, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, though I do apoligize that it's so short hehe:D**

**LiechLiet: Thanks for your review :D haha your totally right, so in this chapter I tried to make it sound more English. Hahhaha I'm just so used to typing American style, that I forgot hahaha. I'm glad you pointed that out! I hope ya liked this chapter :D**

**Axel : Thanks for your review3 hahah! Yeah, most likely it wont be a pairing, cuz I'm no good at writing romance. I think I'm going to stick with friendship, I just haven't entirely planned out the story yet, but it's gonna get good :D**


	3. Another Nation?

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry it took a bit to update, I was on a mini vacation(: But now I have plenty of time to type! Expect fast updates :D**

For a few seconds, neither Ron or Hermione spoke. Harry completely understood, it was hard for himself to understand as well.

"Wow mate...I don't even know what to say..." Ron trailed off.

"Real countries? Oh this is amazing! Do you think I would be able to speak to Mr Kirkland? There's so much I want to ask him!" Hermione said.

"I'm meeting him again tomorrow, perhaps I can see. I think this is crazy though. Do you know what this means guys? Mr. Kirkland said he's immortal. Hell he even said the killing curse only stings for a few seconds. Stings!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh but this is wonderful! I mean, you-know-who wont stand a chance against him then! Did he say anything about other countries joining him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I told you though, it was a bit shocking meeting him for the first time, but tomorrow I'll ask him more important things" Harry responded.

"So does this mean that he's been alive since...well since a really long time ago?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I think so. I mean, he is England himself right?" Hermione said.

"So then there must be others...like...all the other countries!" Harry said.

"This is truly amazing! Oh but look at the time. It's well past midnight, I think we'd better turn all in" Hermione said.

That night Harry could barely sleep. It was so much to process...yet no doubt it would help with the wizarding war.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry your not focusing!"

Hermione's voice drove Harry from his thoughts the next day. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and in only a few minutes it was dinner in the Great Hall, and then Harry would be back up to the Headmaster's office.

"It seems that Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger are not focusing properly...I daresay we'll have to take five points from each of them" Came the cold voice of Professor Snape. Hermione turned a light shade of red, Harry rolled his eyes, and the Slytherins sneered at them. Just the typical defense class with Snape as the teacher.

"Just think Hermione! In only an hour I'll be back up talking to England...I mean Mr. Kirkland!" Harry said joyfully. He was extremely excited this time around, now that a bit of the shock was gone.

"You are all to write a ten foot essay on the proper curse to keep an angry dragon at bay...class is dismissed" Snape's cold voice said once again.

"Ugh...sometimes I wish he was teaching Potions again instead of Slughorn...not my favorite class" Harry moaned.

"Let's get to dinner, I'm starved!" Ron said, coming to stand next to them as the trio exited the classroom.

"When are you not hungry Ronald?" Hermione pointed out.

And so for the next few minutes walk to dinner, Ron and Hermione were at their usual bickering, and that left Harry to his thoughts.

_Harry's daydream_

_Voldemort was skipping through a path of flowers in the woods, humming some pleasant tune. Then out of nowhere, England popped up._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at the nation. A surge of green light hit England in the chest but nothing happened. Voldemort nervously swallowed._

_"Um...well this is awkward..." He said. The nation was silent at first, before...  
><em>

_"How dare you try killing me! Your dead you bloody wanker!" England shouted, and pulled back his fist. The next thing Voldemort knew, he was punched in the face and laying flat on the ground._

_end of daydream_

"Harry snap out of it mate!" Ron's voice brought him back to reality.

"I just had the craziest datdream!" Harry said.

"That's nice, now try these drum sticks! I think the house elfs put in a new spice, and it's heavenly!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pretty soon dinner was over, and once again Harry was running up to Dumbledore's office. He had promised Ron and Hermione to tell them everything after, so his two friends were waiting eagerly in the common room.

"Ah Harry dear boy, do come in" Dumbledore said after Harry knocked. He nervously look around. That was when he saw something even more shocking than last time. Mr. Kirkland was sitting down, but there was another man next to him! The two men seemed to be arguing.

"You just shut your trap damn Frenchy! I don't even see why you wanted to come along anyway, it's none of your business!"

"Relax now Angleterre, what now an old friend can't get involved in your business?" The new man said. He had very blonde long hair, almost girlish, and dark blue eyes.

"Exactly! Your always bloody getting in the way of things and I-...oh Hello Harry" Arthur said, just now noticing Harry come in.

"Ah, so you must be the boy who lives oui? My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you may know me better as France" The one who was arguing with England said, standing up to shake Harry's hand.

"Nobody bloody cares about your country you wine drinking bastard! I'm the one Harry's supposed to know better, seeing that he's from _ my _country!" Arthur yelled.

Harry could only think one thing.

France?

**I was a little iffy on where to end this chapter, but at least I made it longer right? RIGHT! Er sorry, I'm just a little hyper today. See I found out that my Aunt left come cake in the fridge, and I love cake!...Oh shit did I say come cake? Um...I meant some...that was embarrassing... Anyways, time to respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Ahaha your welcome! And now I'm thanking you again for reviewing chapter two! I love your reviews! hahaha yay immortality is right :DDDD **

**Iggy Demon sis: Oh yay I'm so glad! I love typing this(: lemme know how you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing chapter 2!**

**Roxi2star: YAY, I'm glad you think so! By the way, thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you liked this chapter as well! :D**

**PruCan4evar: Heheheh I loved your review! Yay, now I've finally updated! Don't worry, I'll update very fast from now on:) I'm so glad you like this story!Let me know how you liked this chapter as well!**

**WindMirrorAutumn: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter two! I'll be updating again soon;)**

**Meme12345bunny: Hahaha yay I continued! Thank you for reviewing! I always love reviews and they give me the motivation to continue!:D**

**Thank you all, feel free to review on this chapter! :DD**

**I'll be updating soon!**

**Until then!  
><strong>


	4. Wine and Floo Powder

Harry took a seat in one of Dumbledore's chairs, both shocked but also a little interested in the scene before him. Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy were talking as if they knew each other for hundreds of years. Well maybe they did, what did Harry know?

"Ahem...perhaps we should get to business" Dumbledore's old and powerful voice broke the two nations from their bickering.

"Of course Albus. And as I said before, I _am_ sorry for bringing this...this disgrace of a country" England said, gesturing to France.

"Anyway, Harry do you have anymore questions for these nations?" Dumbledore asked. It weirded Harry out when his Headmaster referred to them as nations...

"Well I do have a good one. So your really uh, going to fight against Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"Of course I am!" England answered.

"And is your...friend...going to help too?" Harry asked again, nodding towards France, who was looking at all the strange objects in Dumbledore's office.

"I should hope so, seeing that he bloody insisted on coming with me!" England answered once again, before sending a glare towards the french man.

"What about, ah, others?"

"Well...If I asked Alfred he'd say yes for sure...but I dunno if I can deal with his bloody fast food and 'hero' intentions for too long" England said, a small shudder running through him.

"Who's Alfred?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Oh he's America. He can be a dunder head sometimes, but he's a pretty strong nation" Arthur answered.

" Excuse me proviseur, do you have any wine?" France interrupted them.

"You bloody git! Is that all you think about, wine and perverted thoughts?" England shouted, attempting to whack France on the head. He missed however, and Francis eyes twinkled as he said,

"Relax Angleterre, it's not my fault your country cant appreciate the nature of good French wine" He said. That was when England looked at his watch.

"Buggering fuck! Francis, were late for the world meeting!" Arthur said, standing up and pulling France with him to the fireplace. Oh so they were going to floo. Harry had wondered how they arrived.

"Listen Albus, how about Harry come's to my house in a few days? Let's say Saturday so it wont interfere with his schooling. I can invite some other countries over and get them acquainted" England said over his shoulder before shoving France into the fire place and giving him a handful of floo power and telling France, "Now do it just like before, only saying my address instead"

"Wait, can my two friends Ron and Hermione come? Hermione's dying to learn more about all this" Harry said suddenly, remembering that he had promised to ask.

"Yes, yes, so long as it's okay with your Headmaster" England replied. Francis had successfully flooed, to now Arthur went to the fireplace. He said the address of wherever he was going, and in a few seconds he too was gone.

"Harry, I do give Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley permission to go. I daresay you would have broughten them anyway" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Professer" Harry responded, before excitement came over him. He was going to a nations house! And Mr. Kirkland had said something about other countries besides Mr. Bonnefoy being there!

"You'd best return to your common room now" Dumbledore said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Your joking! The country France actually came? Oh how exciting!" Hermione said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"And also, you two can get a chance to meet them. How would you like to come to his house Saturday and meet more countries? Dumbledore gave us permission" Harry said, laughing at his friend's expressions.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed.

"Oh my goodness! Harry are you being serious? This is...this is amazing! I can ask them so much! Oh this is absaloutly wonderful!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah...did he say what other nations were going to be there?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. He was talking of America earlier, so he might be there" Harry answered.

"Wow...this is some geography lesson"

**A/n: Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had a bit of a writers block, so I decided why not make them go to England's house, that way I can include more countries! I got some reviews saying America should be included, so we'll most likely see him next chapter. Any other nations you guys think I should add? Anyway, time to respond to my reviews:**

**meme1234bunny: Haha yeah, I wanted to bring another nation into this chapter so I decided, why not France? LOL! I plan to add some others in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**skadiyoko: BWAHAHAHAH! At first when I read ur review I was like waaa? Then I re-read my authors note and I was like, Oh shit! Ahahah! It gave me a good laugh though :DD Thanks for reviewing! Ps, France might just get thrown outta a window, wink wink ;)**

**Roxi2star: Heck yeah! AHhaha and trust me my friend, it's gonna get even more epic :D Thanx for the review(:**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Lol, yay for France! Trust me, there's gonna be a lot more of him :D and other nations too, hehe! :DD thanks for the review!**

**PruCan4evar: AHhaha lol, me and my terribly embarrassing spelling errors. Lol I laughed so hard when rereading my authors note. To think, I practically went the whole chapter with no spelling errors, then I mess up big time at the authors note;) typical me:DD And thank you for reviewing :DDDDD**

**Sharkolla: Lol too right dude, France is on the loose! Ahaha and thank you! Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter was good too :D**

**HarryPotterForLife7: Hehhe I continued! :D and don't you worry, America will show up for sure! We just might see him in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing! :DD**

**NatsumiMichiko: AHaha yay I updated! And I promise to keep updating! Hahha and don't you worry, America's going to show up REALLY soon :D Thanks for the review!**

**Anony Mouse: AHahha thanks for reviewing! Sure thing, I think I can include Germany if ya want :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, feel free to review this chapter :D**


	5. Heros and bad English food

"Now remember, you three are to stay until three. You must learn as much as you can" Dumbledore said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood by the big fireplace in their Headmaster's office.

"Your not coming sir?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't need to. I all ready know much, England is my friend after all" Dumbledore said lightly. And so Harry stepped into the fireplace grabbing some floo powder.

"Mr. England's house!" He said. The green fire roared around him, and he spun around faster and faster until it stopped.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry fell out of the fireplace, hitting his head on the floor. He groaned, opening his eyes and pushing his glasses back into place. What he saw shocked him.

A pair of dark blue eyes covered by glasses as well were looking at him. The face had hair that was a mixture between brown and blond. And whoever it was, grinned stupidly at him.

"Hey there dude, hows it going? England said you'd be here any minute, so I decided I was gonna be the first to meet you! That's cause I'm the hero!" He said.

"Uh...hi" Harry said lamely.

"My name's America! Well actually I have another name, people call me Alfred F. Jones, but just call me America so it'll remind you how awesome I am" Alfred said, before getting on his feet energetically.

There was another roar of fire, and Ron appeared in the fire place. He didn't fall like Harry did, he just sort of stumbled out. America was about to greet him the same way he did Harry, but England came in.

"Hello Harry, right on time I see" England said, before his eyes surveyed the room, landing on America.

"This bloke didn't freak you out did he? I tried to keep him in the kitchen, but he never listens" England said apologetically. That was when last but not least, Hermione appeared through the fire, stepping out to be next to her friends.

"So these are your friends?" Arthur asked, eyeing Ron and Hermione.

"Uh yeah...I'm Ron...Weasley..." Ron said, trailing off awkwardly.

"And I'm Hermione Granger", Said Hermione, stepping forward to shake England's hand. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kirkland"

"Same to you" England said. "Please follow me to the sitting room, I have a few other nations for you to meet"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The trio plus America followed England into another room. The walls were a delicate peach color, and old antique pictures hung off the walls. Everything looked elegant to say the least. Sitting on the couch were two other people, or nations rather. One of then Harry recognized.

"Bonjour to you again. Ah, I see you've brought friends" France said to Harry, smiling at the wizards.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy" Harry replied.

The other nation on the couch didn't speak, and for a second Harry could have swore he was transparent. He resembled America a little bit; he wore glasses and his hair was almost the same.

"Hi I'm Canada" He said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. "But you can call me Matthew"

"Pleased to meet you" Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I've invited other nations to come, they'll be here soon" Arthur informed them. "Have a seat"

Harry sat in an armchair, whilst Hermione and Ron took the loveseat. It was awkward for a moment, before England went to bring out beverages. He came back with a plate of...actually what was it?

"It's ah...a little burnt" Arthur said apologetically. France clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Ah Angleterre, you know better than to cook" He said.

"You shut your damn French trap!" England responded angrily. While the two nations were bickering, America turned towards Harry.

"So is it true you can actually do magic? That's awesome dude! Oh! And England told me about how you made a bad guy disappear when you were a baby! That's too cool! You must be a hero like me!" Alfred said.

Hermione looked both shocked but mesmerized as she studied the nations. She was certainly not expecting them to act like this, but it was interesting, that's for sure.

Ron looked like he was about to laugh at the things England and France were saying, and he looked a little creeped out at America's energy, but not uncomfortable in the least.

And Harry...well he was all ready used to this. Well, not to America, but he did put up with France and England just a few days ago.

"...And you better not EVER insult my cooking again! Nobody likes a lying french Maniac!"

"But they are not lies mon cher. You are simply terrible at cooking"

"How dare you!"

Suddenly, a knocked erupted at the front door.

"Oh, the others must be here" England said.

**A/n: Wow, why are my chapters so short? Don't worry, the next one will be long for sure. So yeah, I put in America, I hope I got his character somewhat right. And then Canada, hehe, we'll hear more of him. Oh and yes, the next chapter will consist of A LOT more nations, so be prepared yeah? I hope you enjoyed this. And I was pleased to have so many reviews. Lemme respond to ya guys:**

**meme12345bunny: Yay, I continued again! :D Ahahah, don't worry, every single nation will be added. ;) wink wink! Were gonna meet a lot more nations in the next chapter. Thanks for your review, hehehehe! :DDDDDD**

**XIII-Jinx-XIII: Hahha I put in Canada! I hope I got his character somewhat down. I'm going to add a lot more of him too:) Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**PruCan4evar: Ahahah yay, I put in Canada and America in this chapter, and since I've gotten a lot of reviews requesting Prussia, he's going to be there :D Thank you so much for reviewing, they really make my day :D**

**HonestLiar33: Ahahah good idea, I'll defiantly include Prussia, so many people want him(: Well see him next chapter I think :D Thank ya so much for your review :D**

** amerique: Of course I'll include China:) I think China's pretty cool myself, so we'll put him in the story soon :DDD thanks for reviewing, ahha!**

**Kyuubiforevr: Hahaha I put America in! I hope I did somewhat good on him, this is my first fic with Hetalia characters, so I'm kinda new to typing about them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing! **

**WindMirrorAutumn: AHahah yeah, you just wait till Hermione meets the rest! She's gonna like, be trying to gather information and write stuff about them, and there totally gonna shock and creep her out :DDDD Lol! And Ron is going to be creeped out majorly, just you wait and see ;) THanks for reviewing, I always love your reviews :D**

**Meh111: Hahha I added him in this chapter (I know he didn't say much) but he's Canada right?;) but yeah, I'm going to include him majorly in the story :DD THanks for the review!**

**Lucy de Lune: Thanks for the review! Of course I'll put in Prussia and Austria! Lol they may be just outside England's door (wink wink) haha anyways, I hope ya liked this chapter! :D**

**Roxi2Star: You got it dude! I have a hunch we'll see them in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**So that's it :D feel free to review on this chapter, they always make me update faster! The next chapter will come soon, and it'll be longer. See ya guys then!  
><strong>


	6. The house is getting more crowded!

England went to the door cautiously, before slowly pulling it open. They were all greeted by...

"Ah, hello England. It's been awhile" A thick German accent rang out. A man with neat blonde hair walked through the door, along with another man.

"England! I haven't seen you since the last world Conference! I brought you some pasta, because it's sooo good!" Said the other man. He had brown hair, with one odd curl on top. He looked...overly cheerful and excited.

"Hello chaps, come on in" England beckoned the two inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eyed the two suspiciously. All these nations seemed to act so differently, so there was no telling what these new nations would do.

"Now these are the young Wizards I wanted you to meet. This is Harry, the boy who lived. The other two are his friend's Ron and Hermione" Arthur explained, gesturing to the trio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm-" The blonde haired man started.

"Germany right? Or am I mistaken by your accent?" Hermione cut him off.

"No your right. Yes I am the country Germany, but my human name is Ludwig" Germany replied gruffly, taking a seat next to France.

"And I'm Italy, but you can just call me Feliciano Vargas, or just Feliciano! Whatever really you prefer better" The cheerful man said. Just as Italy finished talking, the door burst open.

"There you are you damn potato eating bastard! Dammit, I keep telling my idiot brother to stay away from you" Said a man who looked very similar to the way Italy looked. His hair was darker though, and same with his eyes. Germany looked agitated, whilst Italy looked overjoyed.

"This is my big brother Romano! He's the Southern part of Italy. Say hello big brother!" Feliciano sang the last part happily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smiled nervously at the Southern part of Italy, but the man just frowned upon them, before turning to England.

"Do you have any tomatoes? I'm hungry dammit!"

"He's a little rude, don't you think?" Hermione whispered to Ron, who looked a little nervous.

"Um, wheres Spain? Wasn't he supposed to come?" England asked the obnoxious man.

"How am I supposed to know where he is? I'm not his babysitter!" Romano responded.

For the next few minutes, they all stood around England's living room, waiting for others. England got a call saying China was on his way, and Japan was also supposed to be there soon. Hermione was talking to Germany about something serious, though Harry couldn't tell what it was. He assumed she was interviewing him, seeing that she held a notepad and quill.

Harry himself was talking to England and Feliciano. England was telling him what he thought about Voldemort, while Feliciano listened to them.

Ron however, was still sitting on the loveseat. He stiffened when that man...what was his name? Oh, Francis Bonnefoy came over. The nation was smiling creepily.

"Ah what beautiful golden locks...almost as lovely as my own" Francis purred, touching Ron's hair. Ron gulped nervously.

"B-but my hair is red" He said, letting out an un-manley whimper.

"The color of fire.." France breathed.

"Stop molesting my guests you wine drinking bastard!" England shouted, coming up to France and shoving him out of the way.

"Sorry about him...he's not really evil or anything...he's just a pervert" England apoligized to Ron, who looked almost as red as his hair.

"Ah Angleterre, I would never harm your guests. Or are you just jealous?" Francis asked, winking at the fuming British man. England screamed in fury, trying to kick the Frenchman in the shin, but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Harry had wandered about the room more, until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry..er..." Harry was about to apologize, but he didn't even recognize the man. "W-who are you again?" He asked.

"I'm Canada...we met just a few minutes ago" Matthew whispered. (Or at least it sounded like he was whispering)

"Right..sorry then" Harry said, patting Canada's shoulder briefly before moving on to sit next to Ron.

"This is pretty crazy, don't you think?" He asked.

"Tell me about it" Ron replied. "I think Hermione's really enjoying this".

They both looked at their friend, who was now talking with America, listening briefly to their conversation.

"...And so that is why I'm the hero of everything!" Alfred was saying. Hermione was scribbling furiously on her notepad, trying to catch up on everything the American man was saying. It was a little difficult because of what Harry could tell so far, the strong nation was hard to shut up.

"I...I see" Hermione was a little stunned. Ron and Harry both chuckled.

"So Alfred, you've actually fought in wars? Does it hurt to get shot?" Harry asked. Alfred frowned, thinking back to when he last was in war.

"Yeah, I've been hit by bullets before. It only takes a day or two to recover though, but it hurts like a bitch!" America said, before going into this detailed story about getting shot in the leg before...

Hermione left Harry, Ron, and Alfred to chat, while she went over to a country that she had been hoping to talk to as well.

"Hello Canada" She said, smiling when the man looked up at her, startled.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You are Canada, right?"

"Y-yes but...you remembered my name!" He said happily.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "I think Canada is a great country. Do you mind if I ask you some question's about.."

Hermione was in a conversation with Canada, who looked ecstatic to have someone remember who he was. However, they all stopped at a loud banging at the door.

"Open up! The awesome Prussia is here!"

**Okay first of all, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! It's just that High school starts in less than two weeks, so I've been going school shopping and getting ready and stuff. So yeah about this chapter, I'm not really sure if i did okay. Like I've said before, this is my first Hetalia fic, so I'm not really down with writing all the characters. Uh...did I do good at all? I hope I did...and I hoped you all liked this chapter. Lol and don't worry about France, he was just being his perverted self like usual. It's NOT going to be slash:) **

**Kyuubiforevr: Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Yay, I was hoping that I got America right. I'm so new to writing the characters, so it's good to know I'm doing it right:) I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**meme12345bunny: Ahaha Yaaay! Lol your review made me laugh :DDD did you like this chapter too?:) I tried my best! Hahaha thanks for reviewing on the last chappie :D**

**Axel : Thanks for your review last chapter! Do you think I got Germany semi-in character? I sure hope I did :D hahah tell me how you liked this chapter!:)**

**Lucy de Lune: Your Birthday's coming up? Happy Birthday dude! :D hahaha my cousin just got the 3DS and it looks epic. haha yayy, I'm glad I did good on America. I hope I got all these other countries in character, I'm worried about it :0. Anyways lol, tell me how ya liked this chapter :D**

**Roxi2star: Yay! Hehe how was this chapter? I tried adding a lot more characters, and there are more to come! Thank you for reviewing! ;DDDDD**

**WindMirrorAutumn: Thank you so much, I always love your reviews! I'm so glad you think I got America right. Do you think I did okay with these other countries? I mean like, I've never really written other Hetalia fics, so I'm experimenting and stuff:) haha yeah, I always love making France and England argue, it just strikes me so funny! Lol and I love Canada too! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Anime Monster: Hahah yeah, poor Canada. At least Hermione remembered him though right? ;) lol I just had to have someone remember him(: Thanks for the review!**

**InTheAsylum: Ahahah yay, I finally put in Romano! Lol I hope I got his character at least somewhat right(: Tell me how I did! Ahahah I really liked your review, I hope you liked this chapter! I'd love another one of your reviews :)**

**Sandyangel: Yay, we now have both Italy's in, and Spain is coming soon! :DDDDD I hope ya liked this chapter!:)))**

**That's about it guys! I'd love some reviews:) Anyways, I'll be updating soon!  
><strong>


	7. Prussia and some others

"P-Prussia? I don't remember inviting him..." England said, but went to get the door anyway. When he did so, in stepped a new country. He had strange white hair and...red eyes? Well, the Trio of wizards were no longer surprised, for it seemed that everything was weird about these nations.

"Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time..." Prussia trailed off, before eying Harry and his friends.

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about you three. My names Prussia, but I'm sure you can all tell that because of how awesome I can. If you really want to, feel free to call me Gilbert" The nation said, coming over to shake Ron's hand.

"You must be the boy who lived I assume?"

"N-No! Actually t-thats him over there" Ron said, flushing as he jerked his thumb towards Harry. "I'm just Ron Weasley"

"I see" Prussia murmured, before gong to shake Harry's hand. He was about to say something when Hermione came over and took his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you! I have so many questions to ask...do you mind?" She asked. Prussia grinned before saying,

"Not at all! Everyone deserves to know how awesome I am!"

For the next few minutes all was silent except for Hermione and Prussia's voices. That was, until someone else came in without even knocking.

"Finally, we've all been waiting for you Spain!" England said, not even minding that the Country didn't knock.

"Yeah sorry about that. I was..er...occupied" The new nation said.

"With what?" Feliciano asked.

"Pfft, knowing the tomato bastard, we don't even wanna know" Romano said. Everyone just laughed.

"Oh my, Harry look at the time!" Hermione said, pointing to the clock. It was five minutes after three, and they were supposed to be back at Hogwarts by now.

All the nations seemed very disappointed that they had to leave. Especially China and Japan, who arrived just as they had to go.

"Well all see you very soon Harry" England told him. Harry nodded, before thanking all of them for their time, whilst Ron stepped into the fire place. Hermione had finished saying farewell to them as well, before she left. Harry was the last one.

"Say hi to Dumbledore for me! I've only met him once, but he's cool!" America said.

"Yes do tell him hello, and that I'll see him at the next order meeting" England added. Harry promised to do that, before stepped into the fireplace and taking a handful of floo powder.

"To Hogwarts!" He shouted. The bright faces of all the nations blurred and vanished, and Dumbledore's office came into view.

"I trust the visit went well?" The old Headmaster asked.

"Just fine. America says 'hi' by the way" Harry said, remembering Alfred's request. To his surprise, Dumbledore laughed.

"He's a very interesting country, and person nonetheless" Dumbledore said.

"England also says that he'll see you at the next order meeting. Sir, how long have you known about the countries?" Harry asked.

"Not long after I became Headmaster. You see, Mr. Kirkland assisted me in some very important business. Eventually he admitted to being an immortal country after surviving a killing curse while dueling some not so nice wizards. Ever since then we've been old friends, and yes I do know most of the other countries" Dumbledore explained.

"Weren't you shocked at all?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes I was, but I've seen enough things in my life to believe just about anything" The Headmaster said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That night in the common room, Harry and Ron's dorm mates tried questioning them. They were curious at Harry's sudden disappearances, and they wanted to know where both him Ron and Hermione had been earlier that day.

They didn't answer Dean and Seamus. Neville just quietly listened to their argument, and soon all the boys went to bed angrily.

The next day was Sunday, so all the students were free to do whatever they pleased. Hermione was in the Library, reading all the muggle History books that she could find. She was going over all the notes about the countries that she'd taken, and was trying to match it all up to the books she read.

Ron was trying desperately to finish the essay that Snape had assigned them all. Harry was restless, wanting nothing more to go see the countries more. They hadn't really talked much about Voldemort, they had only just met all the others.

"Harry they said they'd see us soon. All we can do is wait" Hermione told him gently.

And so they did.

Harry had no idea that he'd see England and America again so soon, or in the middle of Defense against the Dark arts for that matter...

**Now I know this was short, but I was so happy to have gotten so many reviews last chapter, that I felt the need to update quickly:) Thank you so much for all your reviews, that made me so happy! I hope I did well on this chapter. The next chapter is going to be VERY long AND interesting to say the least:) My review responses wont be that long because I only have ten minutes, but here we go! **

**Axel : Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad I got their characters right, I was so worried!**

**Mizuki-Chan029: I think that sounds like a really good idea! I think I'll put that in somewhere :D**

**Lucy De Lune: Heheh thanks for the review! I hope I got Prussia well (I've never tried writing his character before). But I'll try to update on your Birthday for a b-day present, hows that? :D**

**Roxi2Star: hahaha I thought the same thing myself :D**

**WindMirrorAutumn: Yay! I absolutely loved your review! I have now decided to put Sealand in either the next chapter, or the one after that:) I hope I did well on Prussia! :D**

**SweeterThanChocolate: Ahahahhaha! I agree on that one! ;)**

**Cuore l'amima della: Hahah yup! I just had to make someone remember poor Canada:)**

**Anime Monster: haha yeah, poor Canada. I love him so much! 3**

**Meme12345bunny: AHahhaa Contunied! :D And now the stories finally getting somewhere! Its gonna be a good next chapter!  
><strong>

**PruCan4evar: Hahah YAY Prussia! :DD and hmm, I'm not quite sure on pairings. I've never written much of those before, so I dunno if any of that's gonna happen in this story, but ya never know :D**

**InTheAsylum: Hehhe why thank you! I'm not a fangirl either...JUST KIDDING, I TOTALLY AM! :) *laughs***

**Sandyangel: Your welcome! And trust me, well see much more of them. This stories just getting started :D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them so much! I'll update soon!**


	8. Oh no America!

The next day was much like the first, except for the fact that they had to attend classes. First they had potions with Professor Slughorn. It wasn't so bad, but after that they had to go to DADA with Professor Snape. That certainly wasn't what Harry wanted.

So all the student's sat at their desks awaiting the arrival of Snape. Hermione was reading a book, while Ron and Harry drew a picture of Snape getting eaten by a wild boar.

"Everyone quiet down!" Snape snapped, crossing the room to get to his desk. Everyone instantly quieted down, whilst Snape organized some papers before saying,

"Now I'm going to collect the essay's I assigned. Put them on your desks."

The class complied while Snape walked around, collecting everyone's work. Some people whispered in hushed tones to one another. Soon Snape was done, and he sat back at his desk to look through the essays. About halfway through, he stopped.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! You think this is funny do you?" He shouted.

For a moment neither Gryffindor knew what he was talking about, until Ron looked down and saw that his essay was still on the desk. Snape had collected the picture that he and Harry had drew! The one of Snape being eaten by a wild boar!

Snape stood and crossed the room, standing right in front of Ron, who's face was a mixture between dark red and light purple. Just as the Professor was about to say something, the classroom door slammed open.

"Hey, I think I found the right door!" A voice shouted. A very familiar voice that Harry, Ron, and Hermione recognized instantly.

"Amer- Alfred?" Harry asked, seeing the happy nation make his way into the classroom, followed by England!

"Hey there Harry! Guess what, guess what? I was really bored, so I begged Iggy to bring me here! This castle is so huge! It reminds me of the mid-evil times and stuff. Isn't this great? Iggy and I got permission to come get you guys from class!" America said in all of one breath.

The class stood open mouthed, but the funniest sight was Snape. He was fuming; his fists clenched and whole body shaking.

"How dare you interrupt my class!" He snarled. Alfred however, didn't seem to sense the mood everyone was in, so he just kept grinning stupidly at everyone. This caused Arthur to step forward, a hint of apology in his expression, though he also seemed to be trying to hide a laugh.

"I am sorry Severus. Once Alfred makes up his mind, there's no stopping him"

Harry was a bit shocked at first to hear Arthur call Snape by his first name, before he remembered that England was part of the order now, so he must have met Snape before.

"You are not permitted to come in here at this time!" Snape hissed.

"Actually, your boss Dumbledore said we could" Alfred spoke up once again. Snape's expression was so fierce, that Alfred actually quieted down, whilst Arthur took a step back.

"Who are you?" Draco Malfoy spoke up. Nobody answered.

"Er...so can we go with them sir?" Harry finally asked Snape.

"Absolutely not!" Snape replied.

"Haha well..I'm afraid you got no choice in the matter...cause I'm a hero, and hero's do the right thing. I don't think sitting here in class with you is the right thing" Alfred said. Everyone gasped again. Nobody spoke that way to Snape and got away with it.

Snape even looked unsure of what to do himself. Finally, he looked coldly at the trio.

"Get out of my classroom. You will all regret it though" He added the last part to the Nations. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood and ran from the classroom, Arthur and Alfred right behind them.

"So...what now?" Hermione spoke up, looking a little started and disgruntled from missing class.

"Anywhere we can get something to eat?"Alfred asked.

"Yes, I am a little hungry" Arthur agreed.

"Same here" Said Ron.

"Okay so...to the Great Hall!" Harry cried out, and they all went onward.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lucius Malfoy was walking down the long halls of Hogwarts. He hated them with a passion. Well mostly he just hated the people running the school. Once Voldemort took over everything...he would be sure to make changes.

Normally on a lovely day like this he would be at home sitting in a dark room, or doing dirty work for Lord Voldemort...not roaming this school that contained so many mudbloods.

He had to have a little chat with Professor Dumbledore though, to bribe him to allow Draco and his friends "Special Privileges" around the school. Mainly so Draco could beat Potter at everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmmm, this is amazing!" America sang out, biting into some amazing pie.

"Were just lucky the house elves haven't cleaned up the remains of lunch yet" Harry replied.

"So, what did you all think of meeting all the countries?" England asked, sipping on some delightful pumpkin juice.

"I liked them all. When can we see them all again, I still have so many things to-"

"They were all great!" Harry interrupted Hermione. He ignored the glare she sent his way, focusing on some chicken.

"Uh guys...you gotta bathroom around anywhere?" Alfred spoke up suddenly, resting his hand on his stomach.

"C'mon, it's right down the hall. I'll take you" Harry said. So Alfred jumped up, and both young men went down the hall, leaving Arthur, Hermione, and Ron to talk about only god knows what.

It only took a minute for Harry and Alfred to reach the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go back now, do you think you know your way back to the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do!" Alfred said happily, before rushing into the bathrooms. Harry merely shrugged before turning around and going back to the Great Hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lucius had finished talking to Dumbledore, and was once again fuming over how much he hated the old wizard. He didn't even agree with any of the things he had suggested about the school. Anyways, so now he was once again, walking the halls of Hogwarts, only this time his destination was to get out!

He was walking at a rather fast pace, and failed to notice when a young man strolled out of the bathroom. They crashed head on. The man who had walked out of the bathrooms fell the the floor, and Lucius only stumbled a bit.

"Oh dear...how rude of me to not look where I was going. My apologies" Lucius said, reaching out to help the man up.

"Don't worry about it dude, I wasn't careful either!" The man said in an American accent.

_How strange..._

"I haven't seen you around before" Lucius said. He thought it was odd that the man wore no robes. He looked like a plain muggle. But what would a muggle be doing around Hogwarts?

"Well that's cause I don't do magic, duh! I'm just here seeing my good pal Harry!" the man said. Now this sparked the Death Eater's interest by a dozen times.

"Harry Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Of course! My names Alfred by the way. Well, I better get going. See ya around!" The man, apparently, Alfred said.

Lucius smiled evilly.

"Yes we will be seeing you around..." He murmured.

America was a little too distracted to notice Lucius cast a tracking spell on him. This was not good...

**Dun dun Dun..this can't be good for America, or any or the nations right? Well, this chapter was a little longer than the rest at least! Was it okay? I hope it was! I got so many lovely reviews for the last chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: I was supposed to update like, two days ago but I had some very very very important things to handle. Anyways, I'd like to wish a late, but very Happy Birthday to Lucy de Lune! She's been with me through the entire story, and I love her reviews! So Happy b-day Lucy! Now to respond to all my reviewers:**

**Sandyangel: Ahahha I know, but one can never resist to cut off a good story on a cliffhanger ;)**

**Vincent Sansa Halestrom: AHaha I know that's exactly what I wanted to do, but then I realized Snape taught DADA in sixth year and I was like "Aw mannn" lol.**

**Roxi2star: Ahahhaah I agree! :DDD**

**Cuore l'anima della: Right! Fun is the key to everything :D**

**Fk306 animelover: Thank you! Don't worry, there's much more to come! ;)**

**NatsumiMichiko: Yay, I know right? Just you wait, it's going to get much much much more exciting now!**

**meme12345bunny: :DDDD Yaaay!**

**SweeterThanChocolate: Yay, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!:DDD**

**Lucy de Lune: Happy Late B-day! Ahaha and yeah, I just realized how many periods I missed...lol! II hope you liked this chapter!**

**WindMirrorAutumn: HAahha yay, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this one was good too! Ps, were going to see Sealand next chapter! :DDDD YAY!**

**InTheAsylum: Lol yay, fangirling! haha thanks for reviewing, and I hope ya liked this chapter too!**

**9tail-Naruto: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll be updating again soon! :)**

**PruCan4evar: Hahha don't worry, I would never pair Hetalia characters with Harry Potter. I just wouldn't be able to do it;) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**djsrocks: YAY! Thank you so much for reviewing! :DDDDDD I'm so glad you like it! :D  
><strong>


	9. A day with America

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. See, two days ago I went to my first day of high school, and things have been very hectic before and after that. I may only be able to update on weekends now, but I'll try my hardest to update sooner form now on. I gotta admit, I suck at writing about Voldemort and death eaters, but I'll do my best. Tell me how you like this chapter. **

It was damp and misty outside, rain fell from the sky lightly. Inside an old abandoned house sat a group of very evil people. Or at least one of them was very evil, the rest were just his mildly evil followers.

"Good evening my dear friends" Said the cold, hissing voice of no other than Lord Voldemort. He was seated at the head of a long table, and his followers were sitting around the sides of the table.

_"Since when were we his friends? That's going a little too far"_, Thought a random death eater.

Of course everyone knew better than to give Voldemort a cheerful reply. Instead they all sat at the long table silently.

'"I have called you all here today, because our dear Lucius has some rather...interesting news." Voldemort spoke again, gesturing for Lucius to speak.

The death eater stood, viewing all the others in the room. He had already told Voldemort earlier, so now was the time to explain what he'd seen in the castle to the other Dark Lord followers.

"I believe Dumbledore and Potter have sided with some...odd people. I ran into one the other day, and well, he must not be very smart. He revealed that he couldn't do magic, and that he was friend's with Potter." He said.

All were silent. Lucius cast a glance at their leader, but Voldemort only gestured for him to continue. So after a deep breath, he spoke again.

"His name is Alfred, and I assume he's from America, because his accent was pure American. Before he left, I cast a small charm on him that will allow me to find where he is for the next 48 hours. After that the spell wears off."

Again, all were silent. Until,

"So what are we going to do about this...this strange _muggle_?", Bellatrix asked, saying the last word with much distaste.

They all looked at Voldemort, who seemed to be pondering the options himself. Finally he stood up, looking straight at Lucius.

"I want you to follow this muggle around. Don't threaten him in any way, just see what he's up to. Try to find information. Whoever he is, he or his friends could be very useful"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And so that was why Lucius stood in a dark cloak in the crowds of people in the center of London. He scanned the crowds, soon finding Alfred. The man was coming out of a little cafe with another man. Lucius snuck closer so he could hear them.

"...Honestly Alfred, you must be careful. Anything could happen. I'd feel much better if you just spent another night at my house so I could accompany you home. It's just not safe anymore" Alfred's friend was saying, in a pure English accent.

"Oh don't worry Arthur dude! I just need to do some last minute shopping, then I'll be on the place home! And no evil Wizards are in my country! I'll call you before I go on the plane!" Alfred said in a cheerful tone.

"...All right. I must complete some work anyways" Arthur said.

And so Alfred and Arthur parted ways. Alfred was heading into a small supermarket. Lucius was quick to follow him into the store.

Alfred wandered down one isle after another, grabbing little snacks here and there. Lucius followed him into each isle. Alfred didn't seem to have a clue he was being followed.

Soon the snacks were paid for, and Alfred went into a clothing store. Obviously Lucius followed. However, this time Alfred did seem to sense something. All he did though was offer Lucius a small smile as they both stood in line, Alfred with some shirts, and Lucius with a package of socks.

Finally, Alfred pulled into a McDonald's fast food restaurant. Lucius followed him inside. Alfred ordered three triple cheese burgers with extra pickles. Lucius got a small salad. He sat in a both right next to the happy American.

"Hey, I think I've seen you around a lot today." Lucius was startled to hear the American speak to him. He cleared his throat before replying,

"Er..did you now?"

"Uh huh!" Alfred said, "Like, dude you were at the super market, and the clothes store! Are you looking for something specific to buy?" He asked.

"Um...well...in a way..." Lucius replied. Any other person would have thought this answer to be creepy. Alfred however, smiled hugely.

"Ooooh, I get it. Buying something for the lady huh?" He said, winking and nudging Lucius with his elbow.

"Er...yes, exactly!" Lucius said.

"Well I wish you luck dude! My planes gonna leave soon and I gotta get past airport security and everything still. I guess I'll see you around" Alfred said, giving a small wave before departing the fast food store. Lucius came out after only a minute longer, but he saw something very interesting.

Alfred was on his cell phone.

"A meeting? Oh, okay...yup...when is it? The day after tomorrow! Dude, I'm only just getting home tonight. Fine, I'll be there" Alfred was saying.

Lucius smiled darkly.

A meeting?

Count him in...

**Sorry I cant respond to reviewers, I will next chapter! Things are just to wild in life right now...but your amazing reviews forced me to update:)**

**I'll have the next LONGER chapter up soon! Ps, sorry for spelling mistakes!**


	10. World Meeting Time!

With a little hard work, Lucius was able to gather the important information of the supposed meeting that Alfred was going to. Apparently it was being held in America, in New York.

So now the Death eater was on a plane himself. He would have just apparated or something of the sort, but he had to gather his thoughts and prepare a plan. A little while earlier, Lucius had contacted Lord Voldemort. He received very shocking news; the Dark Lord himself wanted to observe the meeting.

Voldemort had told Lucius that he'd meet him there an hour before the meeting. To be honest, the death eater was a little startled. Normally Voldemort would just have his followers do his work. However, Voldemort was very curious about these 'muggles', and he wanted to observe them himself.

"Can I offer you a drink sir?" One of the flight attendants asked. Lucius startled from his thoughts, and shuffled the papers around him.

"No thank you ma'am, I'm fine." He replied. He was sitting in a isle all by himself, because the muggles around him were a little wary of the way he looked. Lucius had just snorted to himself, muggles were such cowards.

It was only a few hours later when the plane landed. It was very late at night, almost two in the morning. He left the almost empty airport, and began to drive to where the meeting was. He planned to spend the night in a hotel close by.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Harry you have to relax! I'm sure everything is fine!" Hermione told her friend for the millionth time. Harry was pacing the common room anxiously.

The day before, when America and England had visited, America had told them some strange news. Apparently, he'd run into a 'Nice gentleman' on his way back from the bathroom. The way Alfred had described him, made it sound just like Lucius Malfoy.

America hadn't gotten a name though. England noticed the three wizard's expressions when America had told them, and instantly knew something was up. That was why he had told America to be careful before the nation had left to go home. He would have much rather preferred Alfred to stay the night at his place and go back to the world meeting together the next day.

"Hermione, what if America did actually talk to Lucius? What if he got suspicious? What if he brought the news back to Voldemort? What if-"

"Enough! Enough with all these what if's! If Alfred even did talk to Lucius, I'm sure he didn't give anything away. If your that worried, just talk to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione told him.

Ron watched his friend's from his position from the couch by the fire. The past few days had been very confusing, yet exciting as well. It was all very much to take in. However, Ron had been on far too many adventures with his best friend Harry, so he knew how wild things could turn out.

Harry had been having a hard enough year all ready, grieving from the death of his Godfather. If any other catastrophes took place, he didn't know what he would do.

"Your right. I suppose I may be over reacting. I'd still prefer to make sure Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones are all right though." Harry said finally.

"Besides Harry, there immortal. Even if you-know-who did find out, he wouldn't be able to kill them." Ron added.

"I know that, but it could still be very bad." Harry said. And how right he was.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Lucius found out some things the next morning. First off, he hated New York with a passion. The muggles were rude, and they had no respect. As the Death eater walked on the crowded streets of the city, people shoved their way though violently.

Other people sneered at the way he was dressed; which was in a dark cloak. He needed to keep his face hidden so Alfred wouldn't notice him in the meeting.

Finally he made it to the front doors of the meeting, which would be starting in a little while. For a moment he stood peering at his surroundings, before catching site of another cloaked figure.

"My Lord. I see you found the place all right." He spoke in a hushed tone to his master.

Voldemort rarely ever came out to public places, but after all, who would expect the dark wizard to be in America? Still he wore a long black cloak, his face completely covered.

Both evil wizards walked over to the front desk, where a lady sat filing her already perfect nails. She looked up at them though the frame's of her large pink glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked. If the woman was suspicious of the way they looked at all, she didn't show it.

"Yes. Would you be so kind as to direct us to where the er..'important' meeting is?" Lucius asked.

The lady raised her eyebrows, but responded, "Second floor, room 36."

Lucius thanked her, and the two men (if you can call Voldemort a man) went to the stairs.

"Listen now. If they ask who we are, respond that we are important men who have a job to do, and that out actions are none of our business." Voldemort hissed coldly. Lucius merely nodded.

The door to there the meeting was being held was wide open, and sounded very noisy inside. They reached the entrance, and both wizards were dumbfounded.

The room was full of people, some sitting down, standing up, running around, and even fighting. This looked more like a riot rather than an important meeting.

They both slipped in unnoticed, which was not a big surprise because of all the commotion. They both sat in two convenient chairs that had been placed near the door, not too far away from a large table with many other chairs.

Nothing seemed to be happening, but they were a little early. Lucius shifted nervously in his seat and focused on the scenes that took place in the room. Two men were screaming and wrestling. One sounded French. Another man was sound sleep in one of the chairs. He finally caught site of Alfred. The man was chewing on a disgusting cheeseburger.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice roared out. Almost instantly, everyone quieted down. The man who had shouted had short blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

"Everyone take their seats RIGHT NOW! We have a meeting to run, and that's what were going to do!" The man shouted again.

In about a minute, everyone was seated around the large table. Nobody seemed to be suspicious of the Wizards, though a few people sitting the closest to them kept looking in their direction a little nervously. Most just ignored them though.

"Lets discuss how our economies are doing. Who'd like to go first?" The man said once again. He seemed to have a very thick German accent.

"The hero shall go first, because hero's are most important!" Alfred said, quickly standing up and going to the front of the room. Many people sighed.

"All right America, you can go first. How is everything going economy wise?"

This sentence startled Lucius. Did that man just address Alfred as America? He glanced over to Voldemort, but the wizard looked emotionless.

"Well since America is a totally awesome place, obviously were doing great!" Alfred said joyfully, and went into some long detailed speech. Many people groaned.

"Yes yes, we get how awesome you are. I think we should discuss more important things." A strong English accented man said.

"Like what to do about those monstrous eyebrows?" The French man spoke jokingly. Lucius winced as he heard the loud impact of the punch that sent the French man toppling to the ground.

"Aw France, leave Iggy alone! Besides, I haven't finished telling you about my eco-" Alfred started to say, but was cut off by,

"I think the awesome Prussia should go now!" Said a man with red eyes and white hair.

"Your not even a country!" Someone spoke up.

_A country?_

Did this mean that these people were actually countries? No...it would be impossible.

"Why don't I go? I can tell you about many things..." A thick Russian accented man stood up. He towered over the others, and looked rather...creepy.

"I uh actually think...all right Russia, go ahead."

So they were actually countries? Personifications of them? It did make sense. There accents matched their country names. This was amazing! Lucius looked at his mater once again. He saw a very tiny smile forming on Voldemort's lips, and an evil glint in his cold eyes.

**Yay, I updated again finally! I really only got time to update on the weekends, cause schools been crazy! Ugh, they give you so much homework in High School! :( I mean, I just finished doing over twenty algebra problems, and I freaking hate math! Plus I still gotta do some stupid paper on the metric system and convert a bunch a stuff. AND, I bought a pepsi, but I all ready drank it! DANG IT! Okay sorry, I'll stop telling you about all my issues;) I hope you liked this chapter. I mean, I'm not that great at typing about Voldemort, plus this is my first fic that includes Hetalia characters. Now I have a lot of things to do. I gotta finish that science homework, then I gotta clean my room since my uncle found out I shoved everything under my bead. I would like to thank the following awesome people for reviewing:**

**Vincent Sansa Halestrom, SweeterThanChocolate, meme12345bunny, WindMirrorAutumn, Fk306 animelover, Sandyangel, Lucy de Lune, Roxi2Star, InTheAsylum, and otaco!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I'll be updating soon! Review to tell me how you liked this chapter! ;)  
><strong>


	11. And things just got worse

**Please excuse any spelling errors ;)**

Two and a half hours later:

"All right...we didn't make much progress, but I suppose we can be done." The country they had found out to be Germany said. As soon as those words were spoken, the two dark wizards quietly slipped out of the room before anyone else noticed them.

All the nations stood and began to anxiously walk towards the exit. They all had things to do, places to be, you get the picture.

Ivan Braginski, otherwise known as Russia, slowly made his way out of the building. Other smaller countries had quickly moved out of his way. He just shrugged to himself and continued walking.

When he was outside of the big building, Ivan decided to get a bite to eat. Of course most places that sold food close by were those disgusting McDonald's fast food restaurants, so he would just have to find somewhere better.

About halfway down the street, he noticed two dark cloaked figures following him.

_"Hmm, those two look familiar...were they at the meeting?" _He thought to himself. He pretended not to notice them though, and continued walking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Arthur sat on America's couch. The younger nation had convinced him to stay since they hadn't visited in awhile. 'Awhile' to America, meant only a few days. They had just went to visit Hogwarts together! Still though, England decided he had nothing better to do.

All in the sudden and out of the blue, a large snowy owl flew in through the open window and perched herself on Arthur's knee.

Arthur smiled, stroking the feathers of the beautiful creature. After a moment he looked down to the feet of the owl, and noticed an envelope tied with a blue piece of string attached to one foot.

"What have we here?" He asked more to himself than the owl, and gently untied the piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Kirkland,_

_Do you remember the day you and Alfred came to visit Hogwarts, and Alfred had mentioned running into someone? I didn't want to mention anything there, but I believe he may have talked to one of Voldemort's followers. Alfred seems like a very..talkative person. I fear he may have accidentally said something he shouldn't have. There's no way of knowing if something bad actually happened, but just please be careful, you and all the other nations. _

_Harry_

England blinked, setting the letter aside. He knew something bad had happened that day. And knowing Alfred, the nation could have said anything. This was not good at all.

"Hey dude! I got you some tea like you asked." Alfred said, passing Arthur a cup of poorly made tea, whilst he himself had some coffee. He set a plate of bread and cookies on the table beside them.

For a moment both were silent, until Alfred did a double take at his former care taker, and saw a huge snowy owl sitting on his knee.

"Uh...Iggy? Why is there an owl in my house?" He asked.

"Oh right", Arthur said, setting his tea aside and petting the owl. "Thank you very much." He told it, and gave the bird a piece of bread from the plate. The owl hooted and flew out the window.

"Am I missing something here?" Alfred asked aloud.

"Listen here America! That day we were at Hogwarts, what exactly did you say to the man you ran into?"

Alfred thought for a minute, before his face lit up. "Oh yeah he was a nice dude! Hmm...I'm not sure what I said though. How come Iggy? What's the matter?"

"Nothing I hope" England whispered. "Listen Alfred, I have to go."

America pouted. "Aw, but Iggy you just got here! Don't you wanna like, play some video games or something?"

England told Alfred he didn't have time, and pretty soon he was out of the house and in a Taxi. It only took a few hours for him to get home to his own house. When he did, England went straight to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder from the little bin where he kept it.

"To Professor Dumbledore's Office!" He said clearly. The green flames surrounded the nation, swallowing him up as he spun around and around.

In less than two minutes he was stepping out of the Headmaster's fireplace. All was silent in the room, and Arthur tentatively stepped out of the fireplace. Dumbledore's desk was unoccupied. Then again, this was an unexpected visit. Perhaps the old wizard was elsewhere on business in the school.

This was important though! That left only one option. He had to find out where Dumbledore was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Russia sat in the back of a bar, drinking the strongest thing the place carried. The cloaked figures had entered too, so every once in awhile the big nation glanced over at them.

One of the figures stood up suddenly, and slowly walked toward him. Ivan sat calmly, pretending not to notice him. Until the figure leaned down next to him, whispering something into his ear.

Ivan smiled evilly.

"Perhaps we should discuss this over another drink da?"

**A/n: I know this chapter was pathetically short...but at least I updated right? Haha so yeah, now out dear Russia is getting acquainted with Voldemort. That can't be a good thing right? Now listen, I'm still new to typing Hetalia fics, so I'm not quite sure If I have Russia's character down yet, but just please be patient. Life's just so busy. Anyways, I'd like to thank:**

** WendelTwut, SweeterThanChocolate, Otaco, Sandyangel, Roxi2Star, HonestLiar33, Fk306 animelover, Haley Tran, Cleopatra1111, WindMirrorAutumn, Lucy de Lune, and last by not least, meme12345 bunny :DDD**

**Thanks guys!**


	12. Figuring things out

England quickly paced through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking for someone he knew. Perhaps a teacher or something of the sort.

"Looking for someone?" A cold voice asked. England spun around to face none other than Severus Snape. Arthur had met Severus at the few Order meetings he had attended, though they didn't talk much. Snape seemed like a bit git to him.

"Hello Severus. Er...I was wondering if you could tell me where Professor Dumbledore was?", Said Arthur rather nervously.

Snape's black eyes bore into England's Green ones, as if he were searching England's thoughts. It made Arthur feel bad for all of Snape's students, having to deal with him everyday.

"Is there an emergency?" Snape asked.

"I...well sort of. I sure hope there isn't." Arthur responded.

"Mr. Kirkland!" Another voice rang out. Both England and Snape turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was Hermione that had spoke. All three young Wizards looked excited yet anxious to see him.

"Hello there." England greeted them, before turning back to Snape, who now had a disgusted look on his face from seeing Potter and his friends.

"Well?" Arthur asked. "Can you tell me where Dumbledore is?"

All was silent for a minute, before Snape responded,

"The Headmaster is out on business today. Why may I ask, are you so eager to speak to him?"

England opened his mouth to respond but stopped, not exactly sure on what to say.

"I...um...when will he be back?"

"Not until later." Snape responded.

Arthur sighed inwardly. This was not good...not good at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was several hours later, and a dark meeting was being held.

"Tell me more about your immortality." Voldemort instructed. He, the death eaters, and now Russia, were back at the same old abandoned house.

"Ah well, nothing can really kill us exactly. We can get hurt, but the only things that can really damage us are wars, economic issues, and things like that." Russia responded. He looked around the room from where he sat next to the Dark Lord.

The place was covered in cobwebs, and the cracked walls were a plain grey. It made Ivan think of some sort of horror movie.

"With others of your kind joining Dumbledore's side, we may be at risk of accomplishing our deeds to rid the world of mudbloods...and Potter." Voldemort spoke again.

The Death Eaters silently agreed with their Lord. If the nations were really as strong as Ivan had said, then they were in some deep shit to day the least.

"You must know their weaknesses?" Voldemort directed this question towards Russia. The nation grinned childishly.

"Perhaps." He responded, before another thought struck him. "Your not going to try and seriously hurt them right?"

"Oh no, of course not." Voldemort lied. "We must know merely in case they try to attack. So long as they don't try anything stupid, we wont harm them at all."

Russia breathed a small sigh of relief, before spilling everything he knew about the nations that were in Dumbledore and Harry's side.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

England had chosen to wait for Dumbledore's arrival rather than go back home. So now he was currently sitting in a comfy chair up in the Headmaster's office with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

It had been over two hours since Snape had escorted them up there. Snape had classes to teach though, so he was gone.

Arthur had told the trio that he got Harry's letter, and that he was concerned.

"Alfred is a very kind hearted person, and he would never mean to intentionally bring harm to us, but he does tend to...speak before he thinks." England said, in a slightly apologetic manor.

"Your close to Alfred aren't you?" Hermione asked softly.

"He's my..._was_..my brother." Arthur replied, looking down at his lap.

"Was? Does that mean you guys got into a fight or something? Haha, Revolutionary war troubles?" Ron asked jokingly.

Hermione elbowed him painfully in the ribs, and that was when the red haired Weasley noticed the hurt expression on England's face.

"Mr. Kirkland, what happens to countries when they declare war on each other?" Harry finally spoke.

"It's not very fun. Well, World War 2 wasn't that pleasant. Were over it now, and Germany's really settled down. Besides, it wasn't his fault, it was Hitlers. And Italy never knew what he was doing to begin with, and Japan...well I can never really tell what that ones thinking." England rambled on, clearly glad to be on another topic.

"Do the countries actually get mad at each other, or just their people?" Hermione questioned.

"A lot of the times we feel what our people feel, but it's not like were controlled by them or anything. We still have our own feelings too. I never really hate the countries I fight with, though France is questionable..." England trailed off.

Suddenly, the fireplace in Dumbledore's office lit up in green flames, and out stepped the Headmaster. As soon as he saw the four people who were sitting in his office, he knew something was wrong.

"Has something happened?" He questioned. "How long have you been waiting here Arthur? I would have come back sooner if I'd known you would be visiting." He said, frowning upon the expressions of the trio and England.

"Sir, what exactly did Lucius Malfoy want when he came to see you a few days ago?" Harry asked. Dumbledore thought for a second.

"I believe he wanted to criticize the way the school was running, and how unfair it was for Draco to have to abide by all the school rules." He finally said. "Why though? Has he done anything?" The old wizard asked, looking England in the eye.

"We really hope not." Arthur responded, before proceeding to explain what had happened the day they had visited Hogwarts. The whole time Dumbledore just listened silently, his old wrinkled hands folded neatly in his lap from where he sat at his desk. After England stopped talking, Dumbledore seemed to be thinking hard.

"Harry, I think it best that you, Mrs Granger, and Mr. Weasley go to your common room. It's well almost past curfew." He finally spoke. Harry looked a little angry, he he wanted to be there as well, but got up. The three young Wizards left the room quietly. Dumbledore turned his gaze on England.

"Arthur, I'm not quite sure on what to do yet. In the meantime be sure to keep a close eye on _all_ the nations. If Voldemort does know, he may try and persuade them to his side. I shall try and find out if he does actually know."

Arthur nodded quietly, chewing on his lower lip. He really hoped that nothing serious had happened. Maybe Lucius never suspected anything, and everything would turn out to be just fine. Then again, since when did things usually turn out that way?

"I promise to keep an eye on things." He said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alfred Jones was sitting on his couch in a bundle of blankets, a half eaten hamburger on the coffee table next to him, and a game controller in his hands. Suddenly, his cellphone began to ring. The caller id came up as England. Alfred smiled widely, pressing talk and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hows it going Iggy?" He asked.

"I have something very important to discuss America, and I need you to listen carefully." England's worried voice came from the phone. America frowned.

"What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"Think back to the day we visited Hogwarts! Remember that man you talked to?"

"Oh, yes" Alfred said. "You asked me that same thing earlier. What's the matter Iggy?"

England however, didn't even complain about the 'stupid' nickname that Alfred used.

"Focus America! What did you say to him? Did you say anything about us knowing Harry, or Dumbledore, or anything at all?" Arthur practically shouted from his end of the phone.

"Umm...I think he may have mentioned that he hadn't seen me around before and I told him that I couldn't do magic but I was friends...with...Harry..." Alfred trailed off, the realization hitting him. He heard England groan over the phone.

"America you dolt! He was a dark wizard! Dark as in, HE'S ON VOLDEMORT'S SIDE!" The British nation yelled. Tears welled in America's eyes.

"I-I didn't mean t-to!" He sniffled. "D-does that mean something bad's gonna happen?"

"I know you didn't mean too Alfred." England said, his voice a little softer. "Besides, the damage is done. Now it's our job to fix it."

"Oh, I can help with that! I am the hero after all!" Alfred said, having instantly brightened.

"Right..." England agreed.

**A/n: Guys, guys...don't worry, kay? I'm not going to turn Russia into an evil mindless sick bastard(: I happen to love Russia, but I just _had_ to have someone join Voldemort! Hahah, I'm sure you guys understand. Anyways, I was thrilled to get so many reviews last chapter. I'm almost to 120! YAY! And I loved every single one of my reviews too. They always inspire me to keep on writing, even though life is so stressful from High School. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I never fit in with the crowd. I'm too shy... ANYWAYS, I'll stop talking about my personal life and get to responding to my reviewers!**

**meme12345bunny: Ahahah I know! That's the same thing I'm thinking...LOL!**

**HarryPotter4life7: YAY! Hehe, thank you! Trust me, it'll just keep on getting better, ;)**

**Roxi2star: Ahahah! I know right? This is not good...(:**

**Fk306 animelover: Thank you! I promise to update soon! :D**

**Lucy de Lune: YAY! Hehe, I always love your reviews! Haha, yeah I feel the same way about Russia. Some other peoples were concerned that I was gonna make him like, evil evil, but I could never do that to our Russua(: hehe. Lemme know what you think of this chapter!**

**clepoatra1111: Aw, don't worry, it's okay! I promise ;) I love Russia too, and I wont make him be majorly evil. But I had ta make someone join dear Voldie, and Russia seemed to play that roll well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**otaco: Lol, now I'm craving cookies...haha but yes, your review made me laugh! :D *munches on a cookie*  
><strong>

**WindMirrorAutumn: Hahahah just you wait, it's gonna get even better:) hahaha, I'm so excited to write this story!**

**SweeterThanChocolate: AHAHAHAH! I totally agree! That's what I said to myself when I came up with the idea, hahhaa :DDDDD**

**emy-chan the hybrid: Yay, thanks for reviewing! Just you wait, things are gonna get intense! Wahoo! :DDD**

**BrazilianMafioso: OMG I had a granola bar too! Haha, but thank you for reviewing, I'm really glad you like this story :)**

**sweetfoxgirl13: Ahaha yay! Lol! I hope you liked this chapter too :D**

**Thanks to much guys! Tell me how this chapter was! See ya soon!  
><strong>


	13. Englands in trouble!

It was very late, perhaps well past midnight. Arthur Kirkland sat at the desk in his bedroom, papers that contained notes for the next world meeting surrounding him. So much had happened, that he felt the need to do something else to completely get his mind off of Hogwarts, Wizards, and magic completely.

After another half hour had passed, the nation stood from the hard wooden chair, stretching his back and flexing his muscles. He decided to have a nice hot cup of tea to calm his nerves.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At exactly the same time, three young teenagers were awake in their common room. Harry was sitting on a soft comfy chair near the fire, whilst Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. Hermione was finishing some essay (Though it was three pages longer than it needed to be), Ron was munching on some chocolate, and Harry was just staring into the bright flames of the fire.

At first the three had been very angry at Dumbledore for sending them up here since they didn't get to hear what he told England. Now though, they were just worried.

"Something has to be wrong. I can just feel it." Harry broke the silence. It was true, bad things did seem to happen every single one of his years in school.

"Remember Harry, were not even sure if Lucius is suspicious or not. For all we know nothing could be wrong." Hermione gently informed him.

"Maybe we should get to bed. Sleep might do us some good mate." Ron said, shifting to stand up.

Harry soon followed Ron's lead, but then just found himself laying awake on his dorm bed. The light snores coming from Neville and Ron played as back-round sound to his thoughts.

Sometime in the next hour though, he fell asleep. That was when he was caught in another vivid dream...

_"I think it best that we persuade others to join as well." A cold voice hissed. It was a voice that Harry had come to know very well._

_"My Lord, I think that is an excellent idea." A death eater replied. "Ivan, have you any ideas on who might agree?"_

_Ivan? Harry thought dimly in his dream. Who was this Ivan? He hadn't heard that name come up before when discussing Voldemort._

_"Uh...I'm not quite sure." A voice responded. It was a man who sat with his back to the scene Harry saw in his dream. The man spoke with an odd accent as well._

_"That's no help! What if we first go after the ones who are all ready on Potter's side?" Bellatrix spoke._

_"I think...we may have a plan now." Voldemort replied._

Harry awoke with a gasp. The sun was all ready starting to rise. He tried to think back on his dream, for he knew it was important. Voldemort was having a meeting...and there was someone named Ivan! Who was this person? Or was it a nation? Yes it must have been, because they had been talking about others joining.

He needed to inform the Headmaster as soon as possible...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The sun was well over head when England opened his eyes. His neck hurt, and his bones were stiff. He must have fallen asleep at his desk.

"Wow, it's sunny out for a change." He said with a chuckle, staring out his bedroom window. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Arthur dashed down the stairs, picking up his phone and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke, trying desperately to get the tired sound out of his voice from having just woken up.

"England, it's been awhile da?" The voice of Russia came from the other end of the phone.

Why would Russia be calling him?

"If awhile means just a day ago at the world meeting then yes I suppose." England responded.

"I mean we haven't hung out or talked in awhile." Russia said.

"I-I guess so", England responded before swallowing nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, da everything is fine. I've just felt the need to catch up with an old friend, and where's the harm in that?" Russia chuckled.

"Right. So um...okay..." England trailed off.

"I happen to be nearby, why don't I stop in for a visit?" Russia suggested. England drew in a quick breath. The last thing he wanted to do was have a visit with Russia, but what other choice did he have? The said nation would probably just come to his home anyways.

"Okay...when will you be by?"

"How does ten thirty sound?" Russia asked.

"That's fine." England agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ten Thirty came far too soon. England sat in his living room waiting patiently for the sound of the door-bell. He had thrown on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. On other occasions he would have dressed like a proper gentleman, but he was far too tired.

When the doorbell sounded, he was quick to get up. When he drew back the door though, he was met by a shocking surprise. Russia was there, along with three other cloaked figures. Russia had a look of apology.

"We have some important things to discuss, dear Arthur." Said the evil voice of no other than Lord Voldemort himself.

**Hehe, now how was that for a cliff hanger? So sorry it's short once again, but schools been keeping me busy. Maybe I'll submit another chapter for tomorrow. You guys are lucky, I was planning on updating three days from now instead, but after reading my lovely reviews I was like "Okay, I'm submitting a chapter tonight!" lol. I gotta get off the computer in like, two minutes so I don't have time to respond to reviews individually, but please know that they make me so happy. I hope this chapter was at least okay. Like I said, I suck at typing about evil people like Voldemort, but I am trying my best! Anyway I better go. Review and tell me what ya think!**

**Ps this was a bit rushed so it may contain spelling errors, but I'll take another look at it tomorrow and fix them okay?(:**


	14. Things just got a whole lot worse

**Warning: A few swears in this chapter(:**

Harry knocked hard on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had rushed straight up there without even informing Ron or Hermione. Besides, they were most likely just waking up now, since it was Saturday. He stood waiting impatiently but there was no answer. Where the hell was Dumbledore?

"C'mon...open up!" He muttered angrily. He had passed the gargoyles, but Dumbledore's door was locked shut. He couldn't possibly be sleeping, right?

After two more minutes of waiting, Harry did the next best thing: He went to Professor Mcgonagall's office. Luckily the Transfiguration teacher was at her desk grading papers.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth is wrong?" She asked, seeing Harry's expression.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore straight away! It's really important, please Professor!" Harry pleaded. The Professor set her quill pen aside, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"He's having brunch with some of the Order members, discussing a conflict." She said quietly, as if other people might be listening.

"I know about it! I had a dream...but it was real! I need to speak to him!" Harry practically shouted.

"Very well Potter, I'll see what I can do. For now go head along to the Great Hall for some breakfast." She finally said.

There was no way he'd be able to eat now, though he still headed down to the great hall. He was practically tackled by his two closest friends.

"Where on earth were you? When Ron woke up you weren't in the dorm, and you weren't here either!" Hermione shouted. Harry of course, instantly began to tell them of his dream.

"We need to get a hold of Dumbledore!" Ron spoke after.

"Yes, but Professor Mcgonagall said he was gone. I'd bet ten gallons that he's talking to the order about the possibility that Voldemort knows right now!" Harry responded.

"We can always send another letter to England and warm him." Hermione suggested.

"True, but it may take too long. For all we know Voldemort could have attacked all ready." Harry said glumly.

"We can still send a letter just in case. I'll go do that, and you two wait for news on Professor Dumbledore. Alert me immediately if anything happens." Hermione said, heading out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sighed, sitting down at a table. Not even Ron felt like eating anymore.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

England at first debated weather or not to slam the door in the Dark Wizard's faces, but decided if he did so, they would just blast his door apart anyway. So instead of slamming the door, he could only stare in shock, taking a step back. Voldemort chuckled, and his death eaters smirked.

"Come now Arthur, aren't you going to invite us inside?" Voldemort sneered.

Still too shocked to speak, England stepped back further. He wracked his brain for options. One, he could try and fight them. The chances of him winning were slim though, for he was to outnumbered. The nation did know some magic himself, but he wasn't nearly as good as these evil Wizards probably were.

"R-Russia...YOU JOINED VOLDEMORT? Are you bloody insane? Never mind, don't even answer that..." England said angrily, glaring at the other Country.

"Bella, Lucius..." Voldemort nodded to his followers. Both death eaters pointed their wands at England's face.

"Bloody hell", England muttered to himself as he was escorted to his sofa. "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

Bellatrix gave him a shard shove onto the couch, and Russia sat next to him.

"I am sorry England...but you just don't understand..." The big nation sighed.

England shifted uncomfortably, before eying Voldemort. The evil wizard was studying England with a very cold smirk. It made Arthur shiver, this was very, very bad! Still though, he put on a brave face.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, coming into _my _home uninvited?" He spat, before shoving Bellatrix's wand out of his face.

"I think you know perfectly well for the reason of us being here. You have some valuable information, _England,_ and you can very well give it to us." Voldemort responded. So he did know who Arthur really was, much like the nation expected.

"You'll get nothing from me", He crossed his arms. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave right now!"

"Suit yourself...Bella!" Voldemort snapped.

"Crucio!" The creepy witch screamed, once again pointing her wand at England. In less than a second, a blinding pain was inflicted upon England. He bit down on his tongue, trying desperately not to scream. Obviously he was a nation and couldn't die, but this was a torture curse, so it did hurt quite a bit.

"Have you changed your mind?" Voldemort asked after a full minute of watching England wither in pain on the couch. When the curse broke, England sat gasping for breath, shuddering horribly.

"No." England stated again, his green eyes lighting up in anger. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_, messed with the United Kingdom of Great Britain!

"Very well." Voldemort sounded almost bored as he once again nodded to Bella. She cackled shrilly, once again screaming out the unforgivable curse.

This time the nation couldn't hold in his scream. It just just hurt so fucking bad! Russia looked a little concerned. "Don't you think that's enough?" He finally said, a little loudly over England's screams. Voldemort looked over to Bella and motioned for her to stop.

"Think about my last question and answer carefully this time." He said.

"I wont tell you anything! Stupid git..."

This time Voldemort actually looked angry, and pulled out his own wand. He aimed it at the blonde man, and shouted out the curse himself.

'I'm in some deep shit', England thought vaguely. How right he was...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ring...ring...ring...ring..._

"You've reached Arthur Kirkland...call back only if it's bloody important!" Said the answering machine of England's phone.

"Aw, why isn't Iggy picking up?" America grumbled to himself. This was his fifth time calling, and normally by now Arthur would have called back yelling for America to stop calling.

After calling three more times, the American decided to just go visit England's house. Maybe Arthur was sick...or hurt...or maybe he finally managed to burn down his house while trying to cook! Each thought began to get worse and worse.

When he finally did arrive at his former caretaker's house, everything seemed fine from the outside. Perhaps he didn't burn down his house. When America tried to twist the doorknob though, it didn't budge.

"That's odd, Iggy normally only locks his door when France is nearby..."

After finally picking the lock, Alfred stepped inside. What he saw made him gasp. England wasn't there, but the house was trashed inside! Vase's were broken, tables were turned over, and one wooden (antique) chair was laying on the floor in pieces!

America slowly walked into the living room, picking up a few fallen pictures and placing them back on a practically broken shelf. What on earth had happened? There was no sign of blood luckily, but it was clear that something had attacked England. By the looks of things, England had most likely put up a struggle. The American nation cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Iggy are you home? England? ENGLAND!"

There was no reply. America whimpered, before quickly pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Bonjour, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Francis's voice answered.

"France, did you by any chance kidnap England?" America yelled into the phone.

"Kidnap Angleterre? Of course not Alfred, you wound me for thinking such a vile thing!" France responded.

"Seriously dude I'm not kidding!" America retorted.

"Amérique, I really don't know what your talking about. Is something wrong with Angleterre?" France sounded concerned now. This made Alfred even more afraid, perhaps something really serious had happened to England.

"Call everyone up, I'd like to call an emergency meeting!"

"A meeting? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am!" America responded. "Iggy's house is in shambles and he's missing! I think it might have to do with that evil Wizard...Voldie something..."

For a moment all was silent before,

"All right, I'll help you inform the others." France said. Something was telling him that America was being all serious for once.

"Thanks France, I really owe ya one." Alfred said, sighing a little in relief. Perhaps if the whole world (literally) knew of England's disappearance, then it would be easier to find him.

"So what time should I tell them the meeting is at?"

"Just tell 'em to come to my house in America straight away."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Soon Dumbledore returned, and the trio sat in his office. Harry explained his dream as fast as possible, and even Dumbledore seemed slightly alarmed.

"I think it best that we inform Arthur right away. I'll also inform the order." Dumbledore said, getting up to go to his desk.

"I want to help." Harry said sharply.

"Harry, I'd like you, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasley to write a letter to Arthur." Dumbledore said.

"All ready been taken care of." Hermione spoke up.

"Then we'll need to also get in contact with a few other countries." The old headmaster said.

Things were no longer okay, and it was time to take action.

**A/n: Hey guys! Yay, an update once again! Er...this chapter was a little more serious. I gotta admit though, I'm not that god at writing torture scenes. I felt really bad for using "Crucio" on England, but I had to type what Voldemort would do.**

**MAJOR NEWS!: Guys, something drastic happened the other day! At school three people (Who have been in my class for like two months) didn't even know me. They were like, "Who are you?" and I had to respond..."I'm Kristen.." I FELT LIKE CANADA! And now I sympathize him. Lol, so now I've been reading Hetalia Canada fics all weekend. So be prepared for me to include Canada next chapter.**

**A very wonderful thank you to the following: **

**An anonymous reviewer (Thank you whoever you are!)**

**Meme12345bunny (Yay thanks for reviewing!)**

**BrazilianMafioso (Haha before I wrote this chapter I went out to buy a box of granola bars to snack on! YAY!)**

**otaco (Heheh I hate cliffhangers too! Lol which is kinda hypocritical of me to say considering that I made one.) :D**

** Lucy de Lune (Heheh yay, thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews! I hope this chapter turned out pretty good. Tell me what ya think!)**

**SweeterThanChocolate (LOLLLLL!)**

**ZeroLuver567 (I'm glad ya do!) :D**

**That's all for now! Review and tell me what ya think!**

**Bye guys,**

**From Kristen, aka the person who is barely noticed just like Canada XD  
><strong>


	15. A parrot is NOT an owl!

America's house was pretty big, but when one room was filled with a whole bunch of nations, it actually seemed rather crowded. France and America had rounded up many countries. Of course they were all confused because there was no time to explain what the problem was, and most just assumed that America was over reacting about something like usual.

"Tell us what the problem is _this_ time America." Germany said, sighing in annoyance.

"Yes, do explain. I was just about to take a nap aru." China added.

"What's the problem America-san?" Japan wondered.

Overall, there was Germany, Italy, Japan, China, Prussia, Lithuania, Greece, some guy with a polar bear, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Latvia, Estonia, Spain, and South Italy. The rest they had contacted had been too busy.

"E-England's been kidnapped!" America told them.

"...France, do you have anything to do with this?" Germany asked, narrowing his eyes at the Frenchman.

"_Non!_ Why do you all think that _I_ would kidnap Angleterre?" France was just plain annoyed by now.

"Are you sure? Who would possibly want to kidnap England?" Japan asked, scratching his head in confusion. America put down the burger he was snacking on.

"I think it was that evil wizard England warned us all about...Voldie...Voldwin..Volly something" He replied. Darn it, what was his name? Something too long and complicated.

"Oh no! England's kidnapped by that evil man? Germany, we have to do something!" Italy whimpered, turning to his friend. Germany brought his head into his hands.

"Are you sure America?" He asked.

"Yes America, it does seem rather odd for England to just...disappear." Russia added, though he wasn't looking anyone in the eye. Canada was the only one to notice his rather...nervous opinion, but nobody ever listened to Canada, so what was the point?

"Yeah dude! I went over there, and everything inside the house was in shambles!" America said, raising his fist in the air. "So that's why I've decided to save him! Who's with me?"

...After a few seconds, everyone decided to leave. Well, everyone except France, North Italy, Canada, and Germany, and Prussia.

"Wait, you guys can't just leave!" America yelled at the rest of the departing nations. "England needs us!"

"I won't be a part of another one of your stupid rescue plans!" Romano commented.

"I agree. Today is my day off, and I'd much rather spend it relaxing rather than chasing after some maniac wizard aru." China spoke.

"I'll help as much as I can, but I'm needed somewhere else now" Russia said. "If you get any leads though, contact me straight away and I'll be there." After saying that Russia all but ran out of the house.

It was silent for a few moments, the leftover nations standing in silence. Germany shifted slightly, turning to look at the superpower country.

"So what's your plan America?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

England was miserable to say the least. He was currently sitting in a cold, dark, dreary cell. His hands were tied behind him very tightly, so he sat leaning against a cinder brick wall, exhausted from struggling to escape so hard.

After being tortured for awhile longer at his house, the gits had taken him to this...this dungeon! The green eyed man shivered from the cold draft.

Before he had been taken here, Bellatrix had done a number to his house. She'd broken all his valuable antiques, knocked all his furniture over, and just plain wrecked the place. It had made Arthur very mad. Still though, he wasn't going to give them answers.

"Dammit, chances are I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. America and the rest are too stupid to go up against Voldemort. Well...unless Dumbledore can save me. I doubt they even know I'm captured though." He talked to himself.

Suddenly the door opened, and in stepped a death eater. England couldn't tell which one though, since a hood was drawn over the figure's face.

"Make it last...this is all your gonna get for awhile." The death eater snarled, chucking a small piece of bread in the floor in front of England. He then left.

Because it had been over two days since he'd eaten, England moved toward the bread. He reached out to grab it, but his tied up arms stopped him. He growled, pulling at the ropes. They didn't budge.

After a few minutes of trying to get loose, the nation finally gave up and leaned his head town to just eat it off the floor. After taking a small bite, he instantly spit it out.

"Ew! They call this bread? It's bloody disgusting!"

He went back to leaning against the wall. It was rather boring...he began to count the stone tiles on the ceiling. There were 23. He then went to counting the number of cracks on the wall. There were 14.

"Ugh...this is not how I wanted to spend my day."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"M-my plan?" America stuttered.

"Yes your _plan."_ Germany responded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, haha...a plan...right. Well, the plan right now is to think of a plan!"

"You mean you don't even have a plan yet? Don't you even know anything about these wizards? How can we contact them?"

"Well..", America thought. "We have to send them a letter!"

"And just how do we do that?" France wondered. "I don't think mail trucks deliver to Hogwarts."

America thought hard for a second before clapping his hands in glee. "We need to get the the nearest store that sells owls!"

"Owls?" Everyone else asked at once.

"Yes, owls! That's how wizards contact each other!" America said matter-of-factually.

Fifteen minutes later all the six nations were outside Smarty's Pet store. The worker was feeding the gold fish tanks when they went inside. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun, and she wore an apron that had fake paw prints plastered on the front.

"WE'D LIKE TO PURCHASE YOUR FINEST OWL!" America shouted as they all burst through the door. The lady jumped, cursing silently as the can of fish food fell into the tank, spilling everything.

"I'm sorry, but we only have fish, parrots, and turtles, but if you buy two fish, you can get a miniature hermit crab for 15% off." She replied, reaching into the water to try and take handfuls of the spilled fish food out.

"You don't have owls? Not awesome!" Prussia shouted.

"Um..." The girl blinked, a little weirded out by Prussia's red eyes.

"Ohhhh, I'll take a goldfish!" Italy piped up, clapping his hands gleefully. Germany gave him a soft whack on the head.

"I'll take you." France said flirtatiously, winking suggestively at the worker. He was whacked much harder by Germany. The worker looked very creeped out.

"Well...can we have your biggest parrot in stock?" America asked after a minute of awkward silence.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I've sent out a letter to Alfred Jones, telling him to check up on Arthur. Hopefully he's okay. I think it best that you three return to your activities. Harry, I do believe you must hold quidditch tryouts today. You needent worry, I'll get everything sorted out." Dumbledore told the three wizards.

Harry blinked. He completely forgot about quidditch tryouts. He was the captain this year, and he had a responsibility.

"All right. Please professor, let us know if England and the rest are okay." He replied. Dumbledore nodded, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left.

"If Dumbledore doesn't give us a reply by tomorrow, I think we should investigate ourselves." Harry spoke up after a few minutes of silence while walking up the staircases.

"You mean go to Mr. Kirkland's house?" Ron asked.

"Yes", Harry replied, "He could be in serious trouble, and it's best to make sure he isn't ourselves."

"B-But we might caught. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wont just let us floo over to his place when there could be a threat. Besides, he's most likely planning things out with the order right now." Hermione pointed out.

"C'mon Hermione, you know it's the right thing to do. This is _England_ were talking about. He's very important." Ron said back. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Harry's important too. It'd be dangerous for us to go over, what if Voldemort's there when we arrive? We'd be leading Harry straight to him, like a pig on a platter!"

"Gee, thanks Hermione. Listen though, we have to do it. For now, I have to get to the Quidditch field early before others start showing. You coming too Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, and the two proceeded in the other direction, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the staircase.

"I don't know how I let them drag me into things." She muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Shit, hold onto his legs tighter!"

"He keeps pecking my hand!"

"Ewww, I think it just crapped!"

Germany was holding onto their new parrot's leg. Or at least he was attempting too. It wasn't working out too well. Italy was trying to hold it's body still, but it kept packing it's shark beak into his hand, causing the Italian to cry.

Meanwhile, France and Prussia stood back, wrinkling their noses in disgust as the bird made a mess on the table. Canada stood back as well. He had offered help, but he just wasn't really noticed.

Lastly, America was the one who tried attaching an envelope to the parrot's leg. The envelope contained a letter asking for Dumbledore's help. He wasn't really sure what to write as an address, so he just wrote **Hogwarts**:** To Dumble** on the front in bold letters. Unfortunately he wrote it too big to spell all of Dumbledore's name, but Dumble would just have to do.

"Finally! Okay guys, get ready to let him loose!" America said when he was finished tying the letter.

"Aw, do we have to let Roger go?" Italy whined in disappointment.

"Roger?" France asked.

"Yup, I've decided that's his name!" Italy responded.

"Awesome!" America said, totally sidetracked.

"Not as awesome as me!" Prussia shouted back.

"ENOUGH! Let Rog- I mean, let the bird loose!" Germany commanded. The people holding onto Roger let go.

Roger flew about three feet away, before reaching down with his beak and shredding the envelope into small pieces.

"Bad Roger! You should no better!" Italy scolded, while everyone else groaned.

"So now what? I'm pretty sure a real owl wont just come out of the blue." France said. A few seconds later, a ginormous black owl swooped down and landed on the table in front of them, causing the nations to scream.

"Hey look, there's a letter to you America." Germany said, untying the letter and handing it to the said nation. America took it and scanned it over.

"It's from Dumbledore. He says he thinks Voldemort knows, and to meet with him asap. We need to reply right now!" He said. "Because he's totally right, Voldemort does know, and I bet England's suffering."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Russia was gathered with Voldemort and the other death eaters. He had gone there straight after leaving America's home. It was shocking to find out the America suspected Voldemort, who knew the loud and annoying nation would have assumed the right thing.

"America suspects you've taken England, and him and a few other countries are teaming up to fight you." Russia informed the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked rather pissed, as his fists were clenched together angrily.

"Then we'll have to teach America to stay out of other people's business." He said, before turning to a few cloaked death eaters. "Don't give Mr. Kirkland any more meals. Well...if you can call dried up bread a meal. And I want you Lucius, to go get rid of America in any way possible."

"Of course master." Lucius replied.

**a/n: Whew, this chapter's kinda long right? YAY for me! So...how was it? haha poor Iggy. I hate writing about him suffering...but it's necessary yeah? I mean, I'm pretty sure Voldemort wouldn't be nice to his prisoners. So yeah, now America and the others better watch out! Oh another thing...you know the owl that delivered the letter to America? That's the owl that Dumbledore sent. I know he only just sent it, but let's just pretend that the owl is a VERY fast letter deliverer. Lol. **

**So I think that's about it. I've decided to update every Friday, so now I have a solid updating schedule! I might sometimes update sooner though. Schools just been keeping me very busy. Still feeling like Canada by the way :) I found out that a girl whose been my friend for like, a month didn't even know my name. Hahah oh well, it makes me laugh I suppose. Now to respond to me delightful awesome kick ass reviewers!:**

**InTheAsylum: Hahha yaaay, go America! Let's hope he can fend of Lucius :D**

**meme12345bunny: Lolz, okie dokie (:**

**xxDarkangelx: Hehehe I'm glad I'm not alone in the "Canada" catagory! But thanks for reviewing!:) I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Lucy de lune: Yay, thank you for reviewing! Hehe, I'm really glad you like my story. And woo, I took your advice for Prussia and added him in America's 'rescue iggy' group. Now we'll see some of his awesome fighting skills! :D** **Tell me how you liked this chapter!**

**angel61991: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**SafetyScissors: Thank you! And maybe your right:) I think I'll attempt to be more outgoing and introduce myself to everyone instead of it being the other way around :D**

**Zeroluver567: Lol I know right? Totally scary thought!  
><strong>

**SweeterThanChocolate: hahah I love Canada too! Now that I sympathize him, I've learned to love dear Canada a lot more! Ahaha oh but yeah, I freaked out myself when I wrote about poor Iggy being tortured! POOR IGGY! :)**

**dragontamer75: Oh thank you, I'm so glad you like my story! Tell me how you liked this chapter too! :DDD**

**Thanks so much for reviewing last chapter everyone! Please tell me how you like this one! :D See you later!**

**-Kristen/Canada**


	16. Attacked

Not long after America and the others received Dumbledore's letter, Remus Lupin was sent to escort them to Hogwarts. They took a portkey, which was a very...interesting experience for the nations. Pretty soon though, they were all seated happily in Dumbledore's office.

"Wow, this sure is interesting!" Prussia exclaimed, poking one of the Headmaster's glass instruments. It fell off the table, shattering as it hit the floor.

The other nations growled at Prussia, who smiled sheepishly. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind that whatever it was had broke. If anything, the old man looked slightly amused.

Eventually though, things turned serious. There were a number of Wizards from the order in Dumbledore's office as well, a few being Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebot. They hadn't personally met any other nations except for England, so it was rather amusing surveying the other countries personalities.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had also been allowed in as well. Harry was very glad, because he'd been so anxious not knowing anything, or seeing any other nations.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Dumbledore suggested lightly, indicating for America to go first. The said nation smiled at the order members.

"Hi there, I'm America! Uh...I'm a hero?" He offered, waving to the others.

"I'm Italy! And pasta is the best! If you want, I can make you some." Italy spoke next.

"I'm Germany. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Germany said, before looking at France.

"Bonjour everyone, I'm the beautiful country of France!"

"And I'm Prussia, the most awesomest one out of us all! And...sorry about breaking that thing." Prussia apologized.

"And I'm-" Canada started, but was cut of by Dumbledore telling the order to introduce themselves as well. Pretty soon all introductions were made (Except for Canada), and it was back to business discussing England's kidnapping.

Mad Eye Moody cleared his throat before standing, his mechanical eye zooming in on each of the nations.

"We've been doing some investigating ourselves" He said, "We believe Voldemorts hiding in an old abandoned house, not too far away a small town outside of London."

"So...we'll rescue him then?" Germany stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"That's right!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Awesome! Well let's get to it!" America shouted. So then the nations and the order began discussing plans...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Voldemort sat impatiently in his seat at the head of the table. Several minutes ago he had ordered a random death eater to retrieve England for him so he could attempt to get more information, but the death eater still hadn't returned.

Finally the death eater came back. To Voldemort's surprise, he didn't have England in tow.

"Are you an idiot?" He hissed. "Why haven't you brought Mr. Kirkland up here like I requested?"

The death eater gulped. "My Lord...I tried, but he wont cooperate. He even bit me sir!" He said, wincing as he rubbed his arm.

"Ughh.." Voldemort sighed. "I'll handle this."

With that, the evil dark wizard got up and descended down the stairs to the basement, where England was currently being held. Overall, it had been about three days since the nation had been captured. Besides the one piece of bread, England hadn't eaten anything. It wouldn't kill him, but it did make the nation feel a little lousy.

When Voldemort entered the cold clammy room, England was sitting cross-legged in the corner. He showed no fear whatsoever at the sight of the Dark Lord, and only smirked.

"You sure have some wimpy followers. I sure hope the bloke who came to get me is okay. I'm afraid there's going to be a nasty scar on his arm." He said. Voldemort was furious, and withdrew his wand.

"I'd be careful with what you say Mr. Kirkland. I'll just take out my anger on those precious friends of yours. I daresay they'll be joining you soon." He informed Arthur.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England asked in slight trepidation. Voldemort smirked; so England's friends could be used as a weakness. He had assumed as much.

"I'm talking about a few of your fellow allies. I believe America and a few others are trying ever so hard to find you. It's too bad they wont succeed. I've all ready sent one of my best death eaters after them."

England's eyes widened slightly, but he replaced his alarmed look with one of anger instead, green eyes flashing with fury.

"If you dare hurt any of them, you wont live to see daylight." He informed the dark wizard sharply.

"I'm afraid you aren't in any position to threaten me." Voldemort sneered, turning on his heel to exit the eery room. England stood abruptly, planning on beating the crap out of Voldemort. He was too late though, and could only kick the locked heavy door in frustration.

"Dammit!..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mmm, ice cream rocks!" America said happily, licking his large triple scoop chocolate swirl. It was his fifth one.

"My question is, why the hell are we sitting _here_, instead of looking for England?" Germany asked, looking disgusted as chocolate fudge dripped down Alfred's chin.

America and Germany were currently sitting at a table outside of an ice cream parlor with Remus Lupin. They were in a small town not far from the location that they thought Voldemort was hiding at. The rest of the order and nations were at headquarters, gathering up more info.

"We just have to wait until Tonks gets here. After that we can go investigate further." Remus informed the other two, leaning back in his seat.

"Cool! I sure hope we find England. I swear to God, he better not be hurt!" America said, his voice hardening.

"Mmm" Germany agreed, but his attention was focused elsewhere. A figure was walking towards them, but it didn't look like Tonks. This figure was heavily cloaked, and their face was hidden.

"That's not a muggle is it?" He murmured to Remus, nodding towards the figure. Remus instantly straightened up, a cautious look forming onto his face. America noticed too, and set down his ice cream.

"C'mon, let's go." Remus said quietly, standing from his seat. He and the two nations began walking away, but they kept glancing back to see if the figure was following them.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late! There was this thing going on at..." Tonks, who had appeared beside them, slowly stopped talking as she noticed their expressions. She too, saw the figure.

"You think he's dangerous?" She asked.

"I guess we can't be sure unless he attacks. Let's hope not." Remus replied. The group had walked down to a more abandoned road.

"He's following us!" America said. It was true, whoever was under the cloak was now even closer.

"It's good to see you again Alfred." The figure hissed. He drew his cloak hood down. It was Lucius Malfoy!

"YOU!" America yelled furiously. "Your not a nice man at all! Where the hell is England?"

"Careful Alfred..." Tonks muttered as her and Remus drew out their wands. Lucius only laughed lightheartedly.

"Alfred...you'd make a great ally for us. Speaking of which, if you joined us, we'd turn England loose right away." He said. America glanced at Remus, who shook his head. "He's only tricking you."

"No way in hell would I ever join you!" Alfred spat.

"Have it your way then..." Lucius replied, drawing his wand out and aiming it at America. "_Avada-kedavra!_"

"RUN!" Remus yelled, before shooting some curse back at the Death Eater. America winced, as the killing curse had hit him in the shoulder. It was stinging painfully.

Lucius sent the killing curse at them again, before Tonks grabbed America's arm and apparated. Remus grabbed Germany and was soon behind her. They had planned to meet back up at headquarters if anything in the mission went wrong.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Owww" Alfred whined childishly, clutching at his shoulder.

"How much does it hurt America?" Tonks asked, concerned for the superpower nation.

"It hurts enough." He replied. "But no need to worry, Heros are always fine!"

They were back at headquarters, sitting in the kitchen. France, Italy, and Prussia were there as well. So was another nation...the one with the polar bear.

"I cant believe the awesome me missed out on some good action!" Prussia groaned. "It's not fair!"

"Trust me, we'll be going back!" America said. The stinging in his shoulder was fading a little, but a nasty red mark still remained.

"It should fade soon." France said, handing some ice to America. "Awhile back once, England had a wizard cast the killing curse on him, just to see what would happen. It only hurt him for a few hours."

"Why would Iggy do that?" America asked, momentarily distracted from the pain. France only shrugged in response.

"I hope he's okay." Italy said.

"We all do." France responded.

**A/n: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update last night, I got sidetracked with going through a giant corn maze with my bff...ANYWAY, how was it? I have to admit, I'm not the best at writing like...action scenes. I guess I'll just have to work on it(: Haha poor America...at least he's okay! Don't worry, we'll have some major action in the next few chapters. I'm estimating that the story is about halfway over. Just an estimate. OMG GUESS WHAT? Somebody remembered my name yesterday! YAY! Haha, is it sad that, that made my whole Friday?;) But yeah, tell me how ya liked it! And major thank you's to all the people who are reading this story, and to the following reviewers:**

**Annie-The-Awesome: Haha just you wait, America will totally get back at Lucius! Be prepared for some major ass kicking!(;**

**cleopatra1111: Hey, don't worry, kay? I'm sorry you don't like Russia being evil, but that's just how my story is. Don't worry, he'll get better eventually. If you don't like it, you don't hafta read it :) I hope you will still read it though.**

**cupcakinator: Hehehe lolllll! Luckily that made me realize I made a typo! XD Hah but yeah, that's for reviewing. Ps, your pen-name made me crave cupcakes...lol**

**Fk306 animelover: Yay, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**meme12345bunny: Hehhehe! I hope this chapter was okay. I'm a little scared I didn't do well on this one. Tell meh how ya liked it!**

**BrazilianMafioso: Ahahah yeah just you wait, America is totally gonna kick some death eater butt soon! And omg, I just had my aunt go out and buy me three boxes of granola bars today! Yay! *takes a bite of granola***

**InTheAsylum: Hahaha YAYYYY! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! Just you wait, America is going to do something awesome! :DDD**

**SweeterThanChocolate: Lolz, your review made me laugh! Poor Iggy...haha! Oh, and just you wait, Russia will see sense eventually :DDD...let's hope...HAHAH! But yeah, tell me how ya liked this chapter!(:**

**dragontamer75: Yippie! I'm glad you think so! :DDDDDD**

**ZeroLuver567: haha ikr? It's totally like America to do that! I may just have to add Roger in a later chapter!(:**

**xxDarkangelx: Omg, you should totally try writing one! I'd totally read your story! haha but yay, I'm glad you liked last chapter! I tried extra hard to make it funny with the parrot and all...LOL!**

**Lucy de Lune: Yayyayay! I'm glad you liked last chapter! Oh, but that's awesome that you ordered so much manga! I totally love Black Butler you know...I may have to go read it now...LOL! Hehe but yesss, do please tell me when you change your pen-name :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**SilverLunaMoon: Sure thing, I'd love to add more countries! Feel free to suggest some in a review if you like(: Thanks for reviewing!**

**MeGoNuts: Thank you! :DD I'm glad you love it! Tell me how this chapter was! :DDD**

**Okay guys, thanks so much for reviewing! I'll try and update as fast as I can! Have an awesome rest of the weekend, and I'll be updating soon!**

**From,**

**Kristen (aka Canada) ...or you can call me...actually I don't have any other nicknames...LOL!  
><strong>


	17. The Rescue of Iggy!

The very next morning, all England's rescuers were gathered in Headquarters. It was time to go into real action, and break out their fellow captured nation. Mad Eye Moody had gathered info, and they found out that Voldemort was hiding in an old abandoned house, and that was where England was being kept.

"This is going to be awesome!" Prussia practically sang to himself. "I love a good fight!"

He, America, Germany, Italy, France, and Canada were ready for action. So were the Order members as well. Basically the plan was to break in, take England back, and fight like hell all the way through! Afterwards they planned to take England to the Hogwarts hospital wing just in case he had any injuries. They doubted the Death Eaters were treating him very well.

"Listen up everyone!" Mad Eye said, stepping into the center of the group. "This is going to be very difficult, but if we follow the plan, then hopefully we wont loose anybody. First off we need to split up. You nations don't need to worry about dieing, but a lot of curses still aren't that pleasant. If we can distract them in dueling, one or two of you can go find England."

Soon they were all organized and ready...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you ready for this?" Remus whispered to America, Prussia, and France. They were standing outside the house that Voldemort himself was hiding in. It was their job to distract the death eaters, along with Tonks, Mad Eye, Germany, and Italy. Actually Italy didn't really count, as likely he would just chicken out.

The plan was that eventually, America would sneak off and find out where England was being held, but not before punching a few death eaters on the way. The superpower nation also very much wanted to beat the crap out of Voldemort as well, but he was warned that Voldemort was not someone to be messed with, and that he was a very dark wizard.

"You bet we are!" America said, a small grin forming on his lips.

Meanwhile inside, there were some Death Eaters guarding the entrances of all doors. Voldemort was hiding in his chambers. True, the dark Wizard had been expecting an attack sometime soon, since he had captured a country! That was why he had many Death Eaters on patrol.

Two Death Eaters were walking slowly around the entrance of the front door. In less than two seconds, the door was smashed open! In came America and the rest.

"You made a big mistake in capturing Iggy. Now the Hero is here to make you pay!" America shouted angrily, using his full force to smash a death eater in the face. The cloaked figure flew across the room, smashing into an end table.

The windows were smashed open, and Made Eye, Tonks, as well and Shacklebolt were soon sending curses as well. There was shouting, and many more death eaters came running in.

It was a full fledged battle. Prussia was happily beating the shit out of two death eaters at once, laughing the whole time. France and Germany both ganged up on a huge death eater together. Italy stayed close by, yelling out whenever a death eater came for him. Naturally Germany would come to his rescue, or another nation.

The Order members were doing good so far as well. Not one person was injured. Well, except for the death eaters. Really they were suckish fighters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

While all this commotion as going on, Canada stood in a corner. He had taken care of a few Death Eaters, but barely any even knew he was there! His eyes shifted over to a door that was cracked open. It look like stairs, leading to a basement of some sort. Perhaps England was down there? Shrugging, Canada opened the door wider and slipped through, not being noticed by anyone.

The stairs did indeed lead to a basement. Well, in Canada's opinion it looked much more like a dungeon. There was a heavy metal door nearby that looked ever so suspicious. The Canadian moved towards it, ready to somehow break it down.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

England was feeling like crap. Earlier that day, he was tortured with Crucio more. His bones were sore, and his stomach ached with hunger. He had lost count of how many days exactly that he'd been captured, but now the Englishman was beginning to doubt on being rescued.

"Maybe they don't even care that I'm missing.." He said out loud to himself. Perhaps they were instead gloating that the United Kingdom was suffering. Maybe they even...

England was startled from his thoughts as a loud bang erupted from the metal door. It was silent before there was yet another bang.

"What the bloody hell-" England's sentence was cut off as the huge door was kicked from it's hinges, falling noisily to the floor. Then in walked...America? No, it wasn't America, though it did look like him. England thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up.

"Canada? Is that you?"

"H-Hey England. Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Canada responded, crossing the room to kneel beside Arthur.

"Yeah, just splendid. Are you the only one here?" England asked as Canada helped him into a standing position. His legs felt a little weak, perhaps from lack of food. He had a few bruises on his torso as well from being kicked, but overall England was doing remarkably well.

"No, a lot of other people are here too. America, France, Germany, Italy...even Prussia. So are some Order members." Canada said softly. They had reached the stairs, just as the door opened. The two came face to face with no other than America!

"Mattie dude, you rescued England? Awesome bro!" America said, before running to England's side. "Iggy, finally we've found you! Are you okay? What did they do to you? Thank God your alive!"

England was brought into a bone crushing hug by the American. Well, perhaps it felt bone crushing because of his sore body.

"Careful America" He winced. "We need to get out of here, I'm bloody starving."

"Don't ya worry dude, we've pretty much taken care of all the death eaters. There's no sign of Voldemort though." America told him.

"What about Russia?"

"Russia?" America asked. "What's that commie got to do with anything?"

"You mean you don't know?" England asked. "Didn't anyone tell you? I'm sure the order members must know. Russia's on Voldemort's side."

"We didn't know" America's face darkened. "They must have forgotten to mention it..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everything turned out wonderfully. Now, everyone was currently at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. England was eating a wonderfully hot meal, resting up in a bed. Not one person had died, but a few people had been hit with mild curses, though they had worn off now.

"I really want to thank you again Canada. And everyone else. It was pure hell in there...they only gave me one piece of dried up bread to eat! Those blasted gits!" England complained, taking a big bite of his steaming potatoes that were drenched in gravy.

"It sounds like your own cooking Angleterre." France said teasingly. England whacked his hand with a fork.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had visited shortly after they arrived to the hospital wing. They were going to visit tomorrow as well. Harry talked with them some about what to do next about Voldemort, and about Russia.

Dumbledore had been by earlier. They discussed what had happened, and also talked about Russia. America was furious to find out of Ivan's betrayal. He had a plan as well, to get back at him!

"America, you really need to think this through. It's not a good idea to just go and attack Russia." Germany tried to reason with him.

"I don't care!" Alfred snapped. "He deserves to get his ass kicked!"

"At least talk to Dumbledore before you do anything rash..." France pitched in. It was late at night, and England, who had been very tired, was resting. Italy was asleep as well, but the other nations were awake.

"True, we need to get back at him, but not without a plan." Germany said once again. America had just finished putting on his bomber jacket, turning to smile wearily at the others.

"Just stay here with Iggy and make sure he's okay. I'll to go talk with Dumbledore."

"Right now?" Prussia asked. "It's pretty late, he might be sleeping."

"I don't really care."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Voldemort was furious! He was shouting orders to different death eaters, and blasting apart every object he saw. Russia stood beside him. A part of him was happy that England had escaped. He never really wanted Arthur to go through pain. Still though, another part of him was angry alongside Voldemort.

"Those sorry nations will pay! So will Dumledore, along with Potter!" The Dark Lord shouted wildly. He had escaped as soon as the rescue battle had began, and now him and his remaining death eaters had regrouped and set up another hiding place, one far away from the old one.

"Are you sure you want to go after the other nations? You saw what my kind can do, we are very powerful." Ivan said softly.

"Which is exactly the reason why I will kill them all, immortal or not!" Voldemort screamed.

"If you say so.." Russia muttered.

"My Lord, I will kill them all for you! I'll make them pay!" Bellatrix said. Yes, she had survived, and so had Lucius. Over ten Death eaters were killed though, and others very very injured.

"Shut up Bella!" Voldemort said, raising his wand and blasting apart a wooden chair. "EVERYONE WILL PAY!"

**a/n: Hello Happy Halloween!...How are you all? First off, I am super sorry if this chapter was shitty. I suck at writing like, action battle scenes. Lol, but I tried, so maybe gimme some credit(; I would have updated Friday, but I was busy scaring people in a haunted house. I played the role of a dead girl eating gravy...haha. So was the chapter at least descent? I'm starting Creative Writing tomorrow, so hopefully my writing will improve more. AND, as you can see, I made Canada the one to find England! YAY FOR CANADA! Lol I just joined a Hetalia group at school, and they all call me Canada now. My friend Daina is Denmark, and then there's Sara whose Spain, and then another girl is Italy...yeah, pretty awesome!**

** A huge spectacular amazing epic thank you toooo:**

**meme12345bunny, Annie-The-Awesome, xxDarkangelx, Safetyscissors, Fk306 animelover, otaco, Zorro of the Unsung night (I see you've changed your pen name!), SweeterThanChocolate, and Anna!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Please review and tell me how this chapter was! Your reviews are what make me update! See you all soon!**

**From,**

**Canada/Kristen/Gazlover!**


	18. Resting up now, Revenge later

**Warning: Make sure you've read the Harry Potter books, cause this one might have a bit of a spoiler in it.**

Dumbledore was very much awake when America finally made his way inside the office. The old Headmaster was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on some notes. Or at least trying to. Too much was on his mind, with Voldemort, the nations, everything. Soon he felt the presence of another.

"Hello Alfred" He greeted the nation who hesitated in the doorway. "It's a little late for you to be wandering around the castle. Shouldn't you be with Arthur?"

Alfred, who had jumped when the Headmaster acknowledged him because he had almost been hidden from view, walked further into the office.

"I had to talk to you" Alfred replied, "It's about Russia...and that Voldemort guy."

Dumbledore looked solemn. "The order is doing all they can to track him down. It was hard enough finding the location of where they were keeping Arthur. He disappeared without a trace. We're going to have to start from scratch. Or we must wait for Harry to defeat him when he's older."

"Harry?" America questioned. "You can't put something like that on a kid! I mean, granted he made him go away once like a hero. I'm a hero you know! But yeah, you can't put it on Harry!"

"It's not like that" Dumbledore said back. "It's the prophecy. And we'll give him help along the way. Though it would be remarkable if someone else were to kill Voldemort, he must be killed by Harry."

Alfred sighed angrily. "What the hell man? I'll never understand old men!" Then his gaze caught one of Dumbledore's hands. It looked all disgusting and black, as if the flesh were somehow rotted.

"What the hecks wrong with your hand?"

Dumbledore pulled his robe sleeve down further, hiding the awful sight. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Listen Alfred, it's quite late. Perhaps you should go back to your friends."

The nation sighed again, and turned to leave. He paused for a moment and drew a breath, as if he were going to say something more, but instead left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was early morning when Harry awoke. He, Ron, and Hermione had planned on waking up early to go visit the nations at the hospital wing before classes started. He shook Ron, who was snoring lightly, face pressed into his pillow, and a dribble of drool coming from his mouth.

Soon the trio made it to the hospital wing, and were careful not to let Madam Pomfrey see them, for she never allowed visitors inside this early.

Germany and France were the only nations awake at the time. Prussia was laying on an empty hospital bed on his side, almost falling off the bed. Italy lay at the foot of the same bed, curled up into a tight ball. Another bed was taken over by America, who lay sprawled across it, completely asleep. England himself was in his own hospital bed, asleep as well. He looked much better than he did the night before, and color was all ready returning to his cheeks. A guy was also asleep in a chair near England's bed holding a polar bear, but Harry didn't remember his name.

"Hey" Harry greeted, coming to sit beside the two awake nations.

"Hello you three." France greeted back, and Germany nodded to them.

For awhile nobody said much. Harry had asked how England was doing, and was told that England was recovering fast, and that he was mostly just tired. Soon Canada awoke, and Hermione, who actually recognized him, wished him a good morning and began to strike up a conversation with him.

Soon England awoke, yawning while stretching. It felt so good to be sleeping on something besides hard cinder floor. He groggily saw the people who were awake.

" 'Lo everyone" He greeted, groggily rubbing his illuminating green eyes. Everyone's heads snapped around to look at him.

"Oh Mr. Kirkland Sir, were so glad your all right!" Hermione said, giving him a soft smile.

"She's right. We were awfully worried." Harry added. Ron nodded alongside his friends. England gave them a reassuring smile, before he glanced at the other three nations who were asleep. Suddenly, Italy kicked out in his sleep, causing Prussia, who was almost off the bed to begin with, to fall to the floor. He cursed noisily, which woke up Italy. America was the only one who didn't wake, tired from his late night talk with Dumbledore.

"Oh, your up England! Yay!" Italy cheered, skipping across the floor to plonk into a seat next to Germany. Prussia was still pissed about being kicked, _literally_, off of the bed. He still offered a smile to England though, who returned it.

Hermione looked at the hospital wing clock, before turning back to the group of nations and her two best friends.

"Harry, we have advanced potions to get too, and if we want time to get some food on the way, then we should go." She said. Harry really didn't want to go to potions, but it was important for him to do so. Dumbledore wanted him to 'get to know' Professor Slughorn better. He also had found a strange potions book by The Half Blood Prince.

"We'll come visit later." He promised. With that, the three wizards left. England, who at Hermione's mention of food, realized that he was still hungry. His stomach gave a low grumble, and France laughed.

"I'll see about finding us some food Angleterre." He said, sliding out of his seat and leaving the area. For once England didn't insult him, and just leaned back into the bed, relaxing. Soon he would go back to his home and clean up the mess, then try his best to help with the Wizarding War. Voldemort and his followers would pay dearly for capturing him.

Not more then ten minutes later, a big cart filled with breakfast foods was rolled in. It smelt delicious! The golden brown pancakes, perfectly cooked eggs, freshly buttered toast, crispy bacon, and hot hash browns, and sausage. America awoke to the smell of food, sitting bolt upright and charging towards the food. He also noticed that England was awake, and gave a bright smile.

"Iggy dude, your up! Here, lemme get your food for you!" The American said, filling up an empty plate with heaps of food, before passing it to England. England didn't even complain about the absurd amount of food. He didn't realize how wonderful food was until he was forced to without it for numerous days while captured.

Canada was super glad for the yummy pancakes, and the numerous different syrup flavors they had. Germany and Prussia were glad for the sausage, and even France appraised the food. Italy wished there had been pasta, but settled for toast and eggs.

They all ate comfortably, with some small talk every few minutes. England finished most everything on his plate, and leaned back with a sigh.

"So...when are we going to be leaving Hogwarts? I feel quite better now." England stated after a few more minutes.

"Well that medical nurse witch person said she wanted you to rest up here a bit more. Then she said you could return home, but ya gotta take it easy for a few days when at home dude." America answered him. England felt a little angry, for America said it in a way that sounded as if he didn't have a choice other than to rest.

"Fine, but I want to leave the hospital wing sometime this afternoon. I'm sure my house is a bloody mess, and I must get everything back in order. I doubt I'm going to be able to replace some of those valuable antiques though.." England sighed.

"Oh don't worry about that, we all ready cleaned a good part of it up while you were missing" Canada whispered.

"And we'll help clean the rest once you can go home." Germany added.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later, in the afternoon, England was ready to turn home. Harry had made sure to get to the hospital wing in order to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Harry, things will get better soon. Besides, you'll see me and the others soon. We _are_ helping with the war after all." England had said to him.

Now England and the other nations were in Dumbledore's office, as they were going to use his fireplace to floo back to England's home. The Headmaster invited them all to come to the next Order meeting if they wanted too. They all agreed. For now they all had different objectives. For the nations, they had to figure out what to do about Russia. The Wizards still had to figure out Voldemort.

England's home was clean for the most part. A few shattered bowls were in the kitchen, and some vases needed to be picked up in the living room. Everything else was fine though.

"Thanks for cleaning while I was gone...it would have taken ages for me to clean up myself." England thanked them.

"Don't worry about a thing _mon cher._ Why don't you all finish cleaning, and I'll make us a delightful dinner. We don't want you in the hospital again, due to your own cooking this time." France teased, slipping off towards the kitchen. England threw part of a broken glass vase at him, but it missed.

"Let's get the rest of this stuff picked up." America said.

In about an hour, everyone was eating some French recipe, which England didn't even know how France made, because he was pretty sure he didn't own any of the ingredients in the food.

Germany announced that he needed to leave and get back to his own country. Italy immediately said he would go too. So then Prussia decided to go home as well.

"I should get home too...I hope everything's okay for you England." Canada said. Nobody noticed, so he just slipped out the door. That left just France and America, much to England's annoyance.

"You two bloody twats should just leave" He argued, "I'll be fine alone."

"Sureeee" America said, grinning. "We'll just leave you here all defenseless, and when Voldemort comes back, you'll be left at his mercy. Yeahhh, I think not."

"Your a bloody moron!" England said back.

"Angleterre, were just going to stay for a bit, in case Voldemort really does come back. And you need to take it easy for a few days, so we'll be here to help." France explained better.

"Like I want you here, stupid perverted frog! You and that twat over there" England gestured to America, who was striking a hero pose in a hallway mirror "Would be no help whatsoever against Voldemort!"

"Whatever are you talking about England?" America asked. "Hero's are a huge help!"

"Yes, yes..." England sarcastically agreed. "Well I'm going to bed. You two know where the guest bedrooms are."

"A guest bedroom? I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight Angleterre!" Francis said teasingly, reaching out to grope Arthur. The Frenchman was rewarded with a painful punch to the gut.

Inside, Arthur was actually a little happy that his friends cared for him enough to stay over. Still though, that blasted frog was getting on his nerves, and so was Alfred at that. Finally Arthur finished putting on his pajamas, and slipped into bed.

**a/n: Hello everybody! Alas, I have updated yet again! There's a few things I'd like to say though. First off, I'm sorry if this chapter lacked humor. I've been going through a pretty rough week. My best friend's parents sent her to a private Christian school because she's a lesbian, and they think it was our public school that made her that way. What awful people. My friend can like whoever she wants. And then my other best friend is grounded cause she did major bad stuff. So now both my best friends are isolated from me. So yeah, sorry if my writing doesn't have much humor, I tried my best to make it funny. And this chapter is actually kinda long! Yayyy! Oh yeah, you guys arent confused by Dumbledore's black hand right? Y'know, with the horcruxes? hhaah just wanted to make sure...  
><strong>

**A HUGE thank you to these reviewers:**

**MeGoNuts, SweeterThanChocolate, xbrainlessxxwriterx, Fk306 animelover, meme12345bunny, SafetyScissors, and Annie-The-Awesome, for reviewing my new chapter.**

**Also a thank you to these people, who have just recently reviewed, but for different chapters:**

**MeGoNuts for chapter 16 as well. and KiyoshiXI for chapter 3.**

**Thanks a million times for reviewing guys! Please review this one as well! I hope to update soon! Maybe I'll even update on Sunday! :DDD**

**Bye for now,**

**-Gazlover12/Canada/Kristen**


	19. More than one meeting

The next morning England awoke early. He went downstairs to make some tea, and to start on breakfast as well. America and France must have been sleeping, for both doors to their guestrooms were closed. That was unusual, France normally awoke somewhat early. America though...that lad could sleep past noon if people let him.

About halfway through making the eggs they started smoking. He'd burned them...dammit.

"Why don't I take over?" France suggested, walking into the kitchen quietly, all ready dressed fully, ready for the day. England was still in his Tee shirt and sweat pants. Oh well, he wasn't planning on doing much anyway. He figured sometime in the afternoon he'd check in with his boss, then talk to the other nations and decide how to deal with Russia.

"Angleterre...you really need to get a grip on cooking" France murmured more to himself than anything. "Why don't you ever use that cooking book I gave you last Christmas?"

"Stupid Frog!" England shouted. "I don't need your blasted cooking books! Besides, it was in French!"

France only laughed, and it went back to being silent.

"Morning...I smelled food. Thank God your cooking France." America said, shuffling into the room. He was shirtless wearing sweat pants, and looked half dead.

"What are you doing up so early Alfred? I would've thought you'd sleep till noon." England looked suspiciously at his former charge.

"Haha, I haven't visited you in awhile since you've been captured and stuff...I don't wanna sleep the whole day away when the evil wizards could attack!" Alfred defended himself.

Breakfast went by nicely. Or, as nicely as breakfast can get when your seated with an American, a Frenchman, and an Englishman. England complained lightly about the food, though you could clearly see that he thought it tasted good from the look on his face. America went on saying how breakfast sandwiches from McDonalds tasted much better, which caused America and England to get into an argument about how disgusting fast food was.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" France asked when they were all finished.

"I'm going to talk to my boss. I'll see you guys in a little while." England said, starting to go upstairs to get changed. and freshened up. Halfway there however, he was stopped by America, who slung an arm over his shoulder.

"We'll come with you." He said.

"No bloody way! My boss would get a heart attack if you two blokes came along too. Besides, I can take care of myself!" England argued.

"But Angleterre, Voldemort could be out there. Likely he'll want you back!" France said, his voice raising a little in over dramatic despair. England huffed, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are a couple of pansys. It'll only take me an hour or so, two at the most. Just play chess or something while I'm gone." He said, ducking out of Alfred's hold and darting back up the stairs to his bedroom.

"At least let us drive you?" Alfred asked once England came back downstairs. The American was dressed fully much to England's dismay. Wow, he was fast.

"Ugh fine! If it'll make you feel better" England huffed. "Honestly though..." He stopped short when he realized that France and America were just afraid, and that they cared for him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"That's it! Harry, you've been bringing that book everywhere! You practically sleep with it! I'd also say it's cheating, considering that the book also has all the answers!" Hermione shouted.

"Relax Hermione. I'm making progress with Slughorn. If I'm a better student, he'll only like me more." Harry said, tucking his Potions book by The Half Blood Prince back into his pocket.

Hermione sighed angrily. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say Hermione was jealous. Right now he was top in Advanced potions, and he was also in the Slug Club, which Hermione was in as well.

"Relax 'Mione. If it's helping Harry get to know Slughorn then what's the harm?" Ron told her, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth from his seat across from the two. They were sitting in the Great Hall for some dinner.

"Yeah Hermione. Trust me, this is helping a lot." Harry added.

"I just don't know" Hermione sighed. "That book could get you into some major trouble Harry."

"Yeah well" Harry said "If something bad happens I promise to get rid of the book okay?"

Hermione only nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It took about an hour overall for England to finish explaining to his boss of everything that had happened. Of course his boss had been extremely shocked, and had a lot of questions. England waved them off though, saying he'd take care of it.

America and France had waited for him outside the door, much to England's displeasure. He didn't want them 'tampering' with his work, but they had followed him in anyway.

"There's an Order meeting tomorrow" England informed them, getting into the drivers seat of his car. "I'm going, and Dumbledore welcomed you both as well."

"We also need to put together a conference to discuss Russia." America added.

"Mmm" England agreed. "I hope this doesn't cause any wars..."

"Maybe we just need to persuade him not to listen to Voldemort." France suggested.

England sighed, shaking his head. "I have a feeling that things are going to get very serious. Not that they aren't all ready."

When they got back the three nations started calling other countries, mainly Germany, Italy, Japan, Sweden, Finland, and Prussia. They even remembered to call Canada. Three days from now, they were going to hold a conference in London to discuss Russia.

England held a small crumpled piece of paper in his hand. The paper had an old phone number written on it in faded letters. A phone number that England didn't think he'd ever have to use, or at least not for awhile.

"I'll be right back." He told France and America. Both gave him slightly concerned looks as he walked slowly to his room, cell phone clenched tightly in his fist. For a moment he was still, before finally dialing the number.

It rang three times at first. The whole time England was biting his lip, rocking back and fourth on his feet. He knew it was a childish thing to do, but he couldn't help it. Finally on the fourth ring, they picked up.

"Scotland 'ere" The voice said. Arthur drew in a breath, before exhaling.

"Hi Allistor, it's Arthur" He said. When his older brother didn't reply, Arthur continued talking. "I know this call is probably unexpected, but I'm afraid some rather urgent news has come up."

"...Well spit it out!" Scotland said after England went into silence once again.

"Er, yes well...I'm assuming you know about the Wizarding War?"

"Aye" Scotland answered. "I was aware it was still happening, but I haven't gotten involved in the magic world lately. Why?"

"Russia's joined Voldemort. And for a few days they had me held hostage...but now we need to come up with how to solve this. I thought...I thought maybe since you know magic as well as me, than you could come to a meeting were holding."

"A meeting eh? First of all Sasana, I don't know magic_ as much as you_, I know magic even more 'an you! I met that old coot of a Headmaster before ye even did!"

"Right, right..." England muttered. "So you'll come to the meeting?"

"I guess so. Only cause there's nothing better 'ta do." Scotland replied.

Soon England gave Scotland the time and place of the meeting, and then they hung up. He gave a sigh of relief. Scotland and he rarely talked unless it had to do with their countries, or if it was a matter of life and death. They hadn't had the...closest relationship growing up.

"Who were you calling up there Angleterre?" France asked, mildly curious as England came back downstairs.

"Scotland" England answered. "I invited him to the meeting."

He was greeted by silence after informing them this. France looked a little alarmed, and America's jaw dropped.

"You mean your older brother? The one who you had to bail outta jail because he was drunk driving?" The American asked.

"That's him" England replied.

America shuddered a little. He had only met Scotland about twice. The country never really came to meetings, and one time when he was hanging with England, they got a call from Scotland, who was in jail. He'd been drunk driving...if anything, Scotland sort of scared him.

The other time he met Scotland was when he was a kid, still under England's care. He didn't remember him that well, only the fact that he had just come by unannounced, took England's best whiskey, argued with England, then left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Angleterre?" France asked gently.

"I believe so" England replied. "I mean, Allistor is very experienced with magic. Hogwarts is in Scotland after all. All my brothers can do magic, but Scotland is the best. He'll know what to do..." England trailed off.

"I just hope you know what your doing." America said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"All right, it's time to start the meeting." Dumbledore said in his soft yet powerful voice. All talking ceased, and everyone turned to eye the Headmaster. By everyone that meant the Wizards in the Order, as well as England, America, and France.

"You all know Mr. Kirkland, who has been present at other meetings. Were glad to have him back with us once again." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded, giving England nods or kind smiles. England gave a small smile back, shifting in his seat a little to eye the other two nations who sat beside him.

"Ah, and many of you know Mr. Jones and Mr. Bonnefoy from the search party of finding Mr. Kirkland. For those of you who don't know, they are the same as Arthur. Mr. Jones here is the personification of America, whilst Mr. Bonnefoy represents France." Dumbledore explained to those who had not participated in finding England.

"But just call me Alfred" America told them, giving them his dopy grin. "I hate being called Mr. Jones, cause it makes me sound old. Like Artie is!"

England lightly swatted Alfred's arm, but only in a good natured way.

"Yes, do call me Francis instead." France added, winking at those who were staring at him.

"Were making plans to find Voldemort. It's a little tricky though. And the ministry isn't helping that much either." Dumbledore once again spoke. "How are you three and the others coming along with Russia?"

"We've planned a meeting with some other nations to discuss him." England said. "I've also invited my older brother Scotland. I'm sure you remember him?"

"Oh yes" Dumbledore replied. "He's very skilled in the art of magic. You'll have to let us know how the meeting goes."

For awhile they discussed the ministry, and then Voldemort again. Dumbledore told all of them about how he was showing Harry memories from his pensieve, and trying to have Slughorn get close to Harry, so they could get a memory from him.

After the meeting ended England was chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He had instantly taken a liking to the kind couple, just as they had to England. Mrs. Weasley instantly fretted, wondering if England was okay after being rescued from the clutches of Voldemort. England of course, like a proper gentleman, assured her that all was well. Still though, being a motherly type, she told him he was too skinny "Much like Harry is" she had said, and promised to bring him an apple pie at the next Order meeting.

America ended up being liked by most of the Order. Well, except Snape, who had never really gotten over England and America interrupting his class that one time. Everyone else loved him though. They admired his good natured attitude about things, and his enthusiasm.

France...some were a little creeped out from his flirty attitude, but he did have a good conversation with Fleur, who had attended the meeting with her boyfriend, Bill Weasley. They discussed how wonderful the actual country France was.

Of course eventually the after meeting talk dwindled to an end, and later England found himself on his couch, watching some horror movie with Alfred and Francis, much to his annoyance. The whole time America went back and fourth to screaming in horror, then telling them that he was a hero and wasn't scared of anything. France kept talking about how sexy the actors were, and saying how cheesy the plot was. England himself just grumbled about wanting to go to bed.

Eventually the movie had ended at about one in the morning. France had fallen asleep on the couch, so America and England had to wake him. America, who was tired as well, groggily made his way to the guest bedroom, telling England to leave the hallway light on because he 'Didn't want to have to save them from monsters in the middle of the night". France departed to his guest room as well, and that left England to his own thoughts.

The meeting about Russia was the day after tomorrow. He sighed, laying down on his bed. Why couldn't the world just be full of peace? No wars, no arguing...why the bloody hell couldn't people just get along?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day sped by very fast, and before England knew it, it was time for the countries to have to meeting about Russia. They were discussing it in the place where World Meetings were normally held when in England, which was a very fancy Hotel in the center of London.

England, France, and America were the first ones there for a change. Then came Germany, Italy, and soon all the others. Most every single nation showed up. Well, except for Russia obviously.

England sat at the head of the table for once, America and France both by his sides. The Englishman looked at his watch a little impatiently; Where the bloody hell was Scotland?

Of course like always whenever there was a large country meeting, the room was mostly in chaos. Fighting, screaming, running around, or sleeping (Like Greece's case) the room was totally out of order.

"Shut up, all of you!" Germany tried to gain control of the situation, with hardly any avail. By that time even England found himself getting in a 'playful' fist fight with France, because the country had just insulted his "Punk" hair.

"Hello there Sasana. It's been awhile."

Everyone stopped short of their actions and stared, open mouthed, at the man in the doorway.

"Hello Scotland" England replied.

**Hey there guys. I did pretty well length wise with this chapter didn't I? I hope you all don't mind me putting in an OC Scotland. I've been kinda obsessed with Scotland fics lately. I even started another fanfiction with him in it called Soft Winds and Gentle laughter. Feel free to review that. Anyway yeah, I just felt that this was a good opportunity to bring him in, ****considering that Hogwarts happens to be in Scotland, and I'm sure he must know magic. I got his name and some basic information about him from this site from Hetalia Wiki fan-made characters. **

**I hope everyone's doing well today. I got the day off from school because of Veterans day. It's a shame though, since it's been very dreary here all day. **

** A major huge** **ginormous thank you to the following people: **

**Zorro of the Unsung Night,**

**Annie the Awesome,**

**Fk306 animelover,**

**Zeroluver567,**

**LiechLiet,**

**meme12345bunny,**

**experiment13,**

**and SweeterThanChocolate**

**Thanks so much guys. I'm super excited cause I've almost hit 200 reviews. Please guys, review and tell me how this chapter was! Your reviews are really the thing that makes me type as much as possible. So yes, I really must be going to work on the next chapter. I hope you are all doing well, and I'll have an update soon!**

**Bye for now! From,**

**Canada/Kristen/Gazlover!  
><strong>


	20. England's brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or characters. There will be a scene from the sixth book!**

Allistor Kirkland was almost a head taller than Arthur, and only a centimeter shorter than Alfred. He also looked much more broad and muscular compared to Arthur, who was more on the slender, lean side. He bore the same distinguished green eyes. His hair however, was red. Not the same fiery red as the Weasleys, Allistor's hair was a much darker red, which was slightly curly.

A cigarette was hanging from the corner of his mouth, which was quirked into a slight frown as he surveyed the people in the conference room. He was wearing a white Tee, covered by a black leather jacket, and some simple blue faded jeans. He looked a little gruff, as if he'd just gone through a hangover or something.

"It's been awhile. I can see the meetings haven't changed a'tall. Still outta order like usual." He commented, though only speaking to Arthur.

"Ah...yes. So hows Nessie?" Arthur asked conversationally.

"What's it ta you? Why the hell are you insulting my Nessie? What did she do ta you huh? You like picking on sea monsters? Not that your any higher up than one yourself!" Allistor instantly began to go into a rage of shouting, that even had Germany cringing.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" England was quick to reply. It took a few minutes for his older brother to stop shouting, before taking a seat next to France.

"Bonjour Scottie! It's been awhile oui? How is everything?" Francis asked pleasantly.

"Don't call me Scottie you perverted numpty! By the way, does anyone have some whiskey on them?" Scotland asked the last part to everyone in the room.

"Uh...no..." The other nations answered, a little nervous in the Scotsman's presence.

"Okay then. So let's discuss this Wizarding issue." He replied, turning towards his younger brother. England stood, puffing out his chest a little. Whenever his older brother was around he tried his best to not look weak in any way possible.

"Voldemort escaped, but he's learned about nations. He wants to use us to his advantage." He said.

"And Russia's joined him?" Scotland questioned.

"That's right. I'm not even sure why. I mean, Russia's never had anything to do with magic before. I'm assuming Voldemort went to him first." England explained.

"Mmm, this ain't very good. Not good a'tall" Scotland murmured.

"So what do you propose we do?" Germany asked.

"Talk to Russia" Scotland said. "The sooner we get the full story out of him, the better. Perhaps we can persuade him. I also wanna talk ta Dumbledore, since England's ideas are all a waste of time to even consider."

England looked offended, but did what any smart person would do and kept his mouth shut. America and the rest gave him a look of sympathy. Still though, this was the only way. Scotland may of been a rude bastard, but he knew what he was doing...For the most part anyways.

"Er...how exactly are we going to talk to Russia?" Japan asked from his seat not too far away. "For all we know, he could be hanging around the dark Wizard this very moment."

"I'd be fine with giving that commie bastard a piece of my mind, whether Voldemort is there or not!" America spoke loudly.

"You idiot! That would be a terrible idea! Nobody needs a pissed off Russia!" England argued.

"No, I think that's a perfect idea." Scotland said, giving America a grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was snowing out lightly. Harry couldn't help but become engrossed with looking out the window during class time. Now class was over though, so the trio lazed around in the common room.

"You know what we need?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron asked at the same time, leaning forward eagerly to hear her idea.

"Some fun! Why don't we invite England to Hogsmeade! We can have America come along too!" She said, smiling brightly. "We can just get some butterbeer and hang out for the day."

"Sounds fun" Said Harry "But why not invite France as well?"

"Because! Last time we saw England and France in the same room...England looked really stressed." Hermione said, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

Ron snorted, which caused Harry to stifle a laugh, and Hermione to cross her arms, glaring at her red haired friend.

"It's not funny Ronald! Some would call it sexual harassment!"

"Sure, sure" Harry said quickly before a full blown argument would develop. "Why don't you write England a letter, and we can all go this Saturday?"

"Sounds splendid!" Hermione agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"WHAT?" All the nations besides Scotland screamed at once.

"You want to just piss him off?"

"Are you trying to start an un-necessary war?"

"What the bloody hell is your problem?"

The last sentence was spoken by England. He imminently regretted it though, as Scotland slammed his fist into Arthur's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"You stupid muppets! That's not what I meant! We jus' gotta make him a little mad, and then he might spit out some information" Scotland shouted in England's face, though it was meant for everyone to hear.

"Still though...Russia's really scary when he's mad!" Itlay whimpered.

"Yeah, I second that thought!" China added.

"Your all a bunch 'a cowards!" Scotland yelled. "Besides, you wont all have to go confront him. Just a few of you, as well as me. First I'll talk to Dumbledore about it."

Less than ten seconds later, a large white owl flew in through the conference room window, which was opened slightly to let in the cool winter breeze. The large bird stopped in front of England, hooting cheerfully.

England smiled, taking the envelope that was tied to the creature's foot. He opened the letter up and began to read. As he did, his smile widened.

"Hey America, were invited to spend the day in Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" He said, before an idea came to him. "How about we talk with Dumbledore after that? It's only two days away."

"Good idea" Scotland said. "Contact Dumbledore and tell him that after your finished playing around with students, we can both meet up with him and discuss tactics"

England made a face, but then nodded. Oh well, at least Scotland wouldn't be accompanying them to Hogsmeade. He didn't want the Wizards to know about his bizarre brother. Or any of his brothers for that matter.

"Why didn't they invite me? I'm better than l'Amérique!" France whined.

"Because your a bloody perverted frog!" England answered.

"And you have work to do!" Germany snapped. "The next whole World Conference is in Paris, so you'll have to organize that."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Saturday came very soon. Harry and his two friends were wrapped in their warm cloaks and scarves, with England and America by their sides. England was wearing a warm grey sweater, while America wore a red winters jacket. Both had on gloves.

"Come on, let's go to The Three Broomsticks!" Harry said happily.

"Yes lets!" Hermione agreed. "I'd like a nice mug of Butterbeer!"

"Hahah! This a a really cool place! Like...it looks like it's from a movie or something!" America commented before adding, "And what the Heck is Butterbeer?"

"It's really good, just you wait." Ron told him.

"Harry m'boy!" A new voice piped up. The group turned around to see no other than Professor Slughorn. "Oh no" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, you've missed three suppers now! It just wont do! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?" The Professer asked the last part of the question to Hermione.

"Oh, yes of-"

"So you'll come along then Harry?" Slughorn interrupted.

"Er...well I have Quidditch, and such!" Harry quickly said. It was true, they needed to get prepared for the next game.

"Ugh, how unlucky!" Slughorn groaned. "I expect you to win after all this work."

England looked amused, while Ron looked a little mad. Harry had been avoiding most of Slughorn's events because he felt bad for Ron, who was never noticed by Slughorn.

"That guy looks like a fruitloop." America said as the five of them went into The Three Broomsticks. The Butterbeer was very tasty, and it even became one of America's favorite drinks, after Coffee of course.

They spend a good hour in there, lazily sipping at their drinks and chattering. America told them about his alien friend Tony, while England rolled his eyes at the mention of the alien.

Harry told them about Quidditch, which America seemed interested in. England had all ready known of the sport, and had even seen a few matches himself. Once he'd even been to the Quidditch World Cup before. That was one of the most thrilling events in his life.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to the school then?" Hermione said after awhile. "It's almost time for the meeting with Dumbledore."

The trio was coming along for the meeting too, as England thought it was important for Harry to know their plans. He was the boy who lived after all.

Going by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they saw Ginny and Dean Thomas cozily sitting together. Ron looked disgusted, while Harry burned with jealousy on the inside. England seemed to have noticed, and gave a small smirk.

"You should go after that one Harry" He whispered in Harry's ear, despite the fact that it was obvious Ginny was dating Dean.

Harry looked at two distant figures, Katie Bell and er friend Leanne. The girls seemed to be arguing about something.

"It's nothing to do with you Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say. They looked to be having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

Just as Leanne went to grab the package, it fell to the ground. Katie rose into the air, her face carrying an empty expression. Everyone halted in their tracks. Katie let out a shrill scream. Leanne began to scream as well, trying to get her friend back off the ground.

When she did fall, Harry and Ron managed to catch her. England, America, and Hermione all looked frightened.

"I'll get help!" Hermione said. "Just wait there!"

"Bloody hell..." England muttered. "To think, I expected a day of peace."

A moment later Hermione came back with Hagrid trudging behind her.

"Stay back all! Lemme see her!" Hagrid shouted. He studied Katie for a moment, who was writhering and screaming on the ground. He picked her up and then took her off to the hospital wing.

America bent down to touch the package that had fallen but England seized his arm, yanking him back.

"Don't touch it you idiot!" He said, knowing it was a cursed object. Harry then took off his scarf, before bending down and gathering the package into it, being very careful not to touch it with his hands.

Back at the school England and America waited patiently outside a room while Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked to Professor McGonagall. They could hear them arguing, something about it having to do with a boy named Malfoy.

"So who d'you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" Asked Ron as they all headed up to Dumbledore's office a little while later. First they had stopped in the Great Hall for a quick late lunch, and now to was time to talk to the headmaster.

"I dunno mate..." Harry replied as they reached the door. They all noticed England visibly stiffen.

"Are you all right Mr. Kirkland?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes. Er... it's just that someone else is going to be here too." He informed them.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Scotland. My older brother." England sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron wondered.

"Oh you bet it is! His brother is totally a scary meanie face!" America said, despite his large grin. They opened the door and stepped inside the large office.

Dumbledore was sitting down on the couch, and he was the only one they noticed at first.

"Professor, Katie Bell! She's been cursed!" Harry said at once. Dumbledore gently raised a hand to stop him from speaking.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me. The situation is under control for now. No matter, we have a few other guests with us." He said, indicating three other men who sat in the office.

One was Scotland, looking as gruff and intimidating as ever. The man next to Scotland had the same shade of red hair, but he was a little shorter than Scotland was, and leaner as well. He still looked pretty strong though. The last man had hair that had red hair a little lighter than both the other men. There was one odd thing though...

That all had the same shade of forest green eyes. The exact same shade of green as England...

"No!" England moaned. "Why did you invite those two?" He asked the tallest red head. The two other men grinned, getting up and giving England a bone crushing hug.

"I'm assuming you must be Harry." The tall red head said, holding out a calloused hand. "I'm Artie's older brother Scotland. Those two are Ireland and Wales, his other older brothers.

The trio looked wide eyed at England and his brothers. Ireland and Wales were both still hugging England, and Wales reached to ruffle the Englishman's hair.

"Little brother! It's been far too long!" He said cheerfully.

"Hardly!" England replied, escaping from the hug and blushing with embarrassment from being watched by the Wizards, who were all time same time though they were intrigued by the thought of England having brothers.

"Right then" Scotland said. "Let's get down to business."

**a/n: Hey guys! I hope you don't mind me adding the OC's of Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. It's just, you know...I think they play an important role in all of this too. And I hope you don't mind me adding the Katie Bell scene from the book as well. I just felt the need to relate it and stuff. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. Those are what always make me update!:)**

**Fk306 animelover: YAY! Thank you!**

**fluteprincess95: Yay! Lolz thanks for the review!**

**Sweetfoxgirl13: I love him too! Scotland totally rocks! *High fives you* Thanks for reviewing!**

**meme12345bunny: YAY! Once again I have continued! Heheheh! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Annie-The-Awesome: Hhaha I didn't know Hogwarts was in Scotland either. Then I was reading about it and when I saw it I was like, "Whattt? This means I totally must include Scotland!" Hhaha thanks for the review!**

**SweeterThanChocolate: I totally agree with you on that! Scotland for the win! ;)**

**ZeroLuver567: Hahah ikr? Totally wishful thinking. Thanks for the review!:D**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! Please review on this chap-TUR and tell me what you think. I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanks Giving!**

**From,**

**Canada/Kristen/Gazlover**


	21. Your invited

**IMPORTANT: I haven't had time to properly read this through and check for errors, so please excuse any. I just figured you wanted me to update soon! I'll fix any spelling mistakes later when I'm not doing homework!**

The four Kirkland brothers, America, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. Arthur, still a little upset about having all of his brothers here, sat next to Harry with his chin in his hand, sulking slightly. Harry and his friends were still studying Scotland, Ireland, and Wales curiously.

"So about Russia..." Wales broke the tension.

"What do you think we should do Professor?" Ireland asked.

Dumbledore, who had been a little quiet for the past few minutes, stood up and crossed the room. He paced around a little, lost in his thoughts. The trio and the nations looked a little startled. Perhaps Dumbledore had lost his mind?

"There are a few options for you countries to choose from" Dumbledore finally broke the silence. "I'm afraid all of the options are not that safe. If you do succeed to make our dear Russia mad, it could start a whole Global War, for both Wizards and Muggles alike."

"Then what d'you think we should do?" Scotland questioned.

"I think we'd better first discuss what we should _not _do." Dumbledore answered. "Perhaps Russia isn't fully aware of how evil Voldemort is. Maybe you could try and convince him to leave Voldemort's side."

"I agree" England finally spoke up. "We certainly don't need a full blown war to break out."

"And what if he refuses, huh little brother?" Scotland taunted. "Then nothin' will be solved! I say we go an' give the fucker a little taste of his own medicine!"

"Oh, I'm all up for violence!" Ireland said happily, waving his hand around in the air. England face-palmed.

About half an hour later, the meeting was over with. Not much was solved, but they had decided not to confront Russia until after the holidays because there was 'No need to ruin Christmas!' as Wales had said. England's three brothers had left to their own homes, but America and England were invited to have dinner at Hogwarts by Harry.

"Er, Mr Kirkland?" Ron spoke up tentatively as they walked down the halls towards the Great Hall.

"What is it Ron?" Arthur questioned with a smile.

"Mum says you, Alfred, and Francis, and the others who rescued you are all invited to spend Christmas eve at the burrow if you'd like. She really wanted you guys to come." The red haired boy informed him.

"Oh cool! We'll come, right Iggy? It'll be awesome!" America said happily as they strolled through the doors to the Great Hall. A few students looked shocked that two 'Muggles' were eating here. Some stared, and others tried to avoid them.

America was oblivious as they all ate, piling much food onto his plate. Even more than Ron usually took, and that was saying something. England politely took some chicken, but he wasn't really that hungry.

"...And make sure you remember to invite your brother too! You guys forget about that poor man to much!" Hermione was saying to America.

"Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to tell Mattie! We don't forget about him _all _the time, just mostly!" America replied.

"Say Arthur, how long exactly have you been involved in the Wizarding World?" Ron asked suddenly.

Arthur blinked, and stopped sipping at his pumpkin juice. He really hadn't thought of that in awhile. Truthfully so much was going on in the Muggle World the last decade or so. Before that he used to check in regularly. He'd been involved with magic ever since he could really remember.

"Quite some time I believe. Scotland was involved with the Wizarding World first, but I was soon after. I've known of this world long before Dumbledore's birth." England replied.

At this statement, all the trio's eyes widened. Dumbledore was about 150 years old!

"It must be depressing sometimes, to outlive people all the time. It means you can never have many human friends I bet." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, you got that right. Once I met a lady at this club...and then I met her again seventy years later! What's funny is that she recognized me and I had to say I was 'Alfred Jones's son' but at least she believed me!" America said.

"I honestly cant believe your countries. It's like I've processed it...yet I havent." Hermione said more to herself than anything.

"I know what you mean." Harry mumbled.

Soon it was nearing time for England and America to leave. Most likely they wouldn't see the trio again until Christmas, but there was an Order meeting in a few days that England was attending too. America needed to go home and attend some meetings with his government, as it had been awhile since he'd been back home.

"Make sure to invite the others! I'm going to talk with my parents and see if I can go to the burrow for Christmas too, but I'm not quite sure. If I don't, then Happy Christmas! I'll send you both gifts!" Hermione said.

"Remember, just floo to the burrow on Christmas eve. Mum will give you more info I'm sure." Ron said, waving his hand lazily at the two countries.

"Be careful, and if you find out anything please let me know. I'm doing all I can here, including getting Slughorn's important memory." Harry informed them.

"Will do. See ya later guys!" America yelled happily.

"Yes, have a good night." England added.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

England was happy to finally have his house to himself. Sure it was a tad lonely, but he could finally get caught up on all the paperwork he had missed. France, America, and even some other countries still called to check up on him regularly.

Christmas was only a week away. During the Order meeting that he had attended too, he'd found out that there wasn't much progress on finding Voldemort. The Wizards were concerned about Russia too, and England told them of their plan to confront Russia.

About halfway through the meeting, Ireland and Wales came. England was a little irritated.

"Where's Scotland?" He whispered to Wales as his two brothers took seats next to him.

"He's got one hell of a hangover from drinking last night, so we told 'im we'd cover for him!" Wales responded. Out of all his brothers, Wales was the one whom England got along most with, even if it wasn't that often. Wales seemed to have a different perspective on things, which was both good and bad. For some reason the brown haired country seemed completely content whenever talking to Russia.

"He's not that scary you know" Wales had informed England on more than one occasion. England did sort of believe that, but with Russia joining Voldemort, all his trust for Russia was gone. He couldn't see how Wales even still trusted the Russian. 'Then again, he is Wales' England thought to himself. Wales was very cheerful about things, and rarely fought with others, except for England of course.

Ireland was a little different. The red haired country was very content with fighting others, but only of it was for a semi good cause. Most of the time he'd just be drinking with Scotland, or talking with his leprechauns. Yes that's right, Ireland could very much see leprechauns, That's why he had so much gold in his basement. The Irishman seemed to also have very good luck, perhaps that was because he always carried a four leaf clover.

Scotland was hard to read. Mostly he enjoyed making others angry, and had one hell of a temper. A temper that he had used very much on England when he was a child, and still sometimes today. It was weird though, because once in awhile Scotland would find the time to call England 'just for the heck of it' or invite him to a pub. Other times he'd ignore England for months, even years, only talking with him if it was a country matter.

"Oh, there you are dear! Now tell me, did Ron invite you to the burrow for Christmas eve like I told him to?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pulling England into a hug once the meeting was over.

"Ah, yes he did. I'm honored to be invited, and so are the others, who have all accepted the invitation as well." England responded. Mrs. Weasley clapped with joy, before thrusting a pie into England's hands and telling him to eat it all up.

"Oh, and you two must be Arthur's brothers! I'm Molly Weasley!" She introduced herself to Wales and Ireland.

"A pleasure ma'am. Yes, were Artie's older brothers. I myself am the personification of Ireland, and this here is Wales." Ireland greeted, being a gentleman and kissing Molly's hand.

"A pleasure ma'am" Wales echoed, doing the same as Ireland. Mrs. Weasley beamed at their manners, before introducing Mr. Weasley, who was just as fascinated to meet them.

"You never told me you had brothers!" Mrs. Weasley said accusingly to England, who ducked his head.

"Oooh, don't worry 'bout that!" Wales said. "We know our baby bro means well."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Er...thanks for coming to the meeting. I didn't think you guys would." England said to his brothers before they all departed to their own homes.

"Were involved now too ain't we?" Ireland said in a tone that suggested England was dumb.

"True" England sighed. "We'll thanks anyway."

"Hold up!" Wales said, putting a hand on England's shoulder. "Be careful okay Arthur? We don't want Voldemort hurtin' ya again."

"I will" England responded with a smile. Maybe there was hope for his brothers yet, or at least Wales.

**a/n: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Hahha but I know this chapter was a little boring, but next chapter is a Christmas one! YAY! I myself am in a rather Christmas mood. ****Anyways, I was going to update on Thanksgiving, but a lot of stuff has been going on, ****and my teachers are bombarding us with work since we need to study for finals. I promise to update the next chapter asap, and it's all ready halfway done! I'll be with you all soon! I know this chapter wasn't special, but I'd still love a review(:**

**Fk306 animelover: :DDD yay! Again, thank you so much for reviewing! I'll update soon!**

**LiechLiet: Lolz thanks for the review! hahah yeah, sorry that little part annoyed you. I'm really glad you like the story though!**

**Annie-The-Awesome: Thanks for your awesome review! I feel the same way about OC's, and normally I don't read fics with them. I'm so glad you love mine though! I promise to update soon!**

**meme12345bunny: :DDDDDD YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'll update really super soon!**

**SweeterThanChocolate: hahah you got me there, England is one sexy amazing former pirate punk country. It's really his accent that gets me though. What can I say, I'm a girl who loves accents! *Sighs dreamily* but who doesn't ;)**

**Raissa-chan: Oh I'm so glad you like it! Hahah yay for Canada! I know this update wasn't very interesting, but just wait for the next one! Thanks so much for your review! I'll be back with the next chapter soon!**

**Happy December! **

**From,**

**Gazlover/Canada/Kristen  
><strong>


	22. Christmas

A lot had happened after the nations had left Hogwarts. First of all, there was the Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Harry had attended with Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw only a year younger than he. It wasn't his first choice of who to go with, but at least he even had a date. The most important thing was that Harry had overhead Malfoy and Snape talking. Apparently Snape had taken an unbreakable vow, so Harry and Ron had discussed it. Harry planned to talk with Mr. Weasley about it.

The day before Christmas eve was hectic. Because Remus, Tonks, and a bunch of countries were coming, Molly had to make twice the amount of food and she wanted everything to be perfect. All day she and Ginny were in the kitchen making a roasted turkey, ham, potatoes, homemade gravy, steak and kidney pies, apple dumplings, chicken salad, and numerous desserts like treacle tarts, a Christmas cake, and lots of cookies.

Ron and Harry had been put to work as well, given the task of decorating the tree and making the house look more presentable. At noon tomorrow England, America, France, Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Canada would arrive. Remus and Tonks would be arriving a little later than that.

Sadly Hermione was unable to make it, because her parents had really wanted to spend Christmas with her. Still though, she'd left them all gifts, including the countries.

"C'mon you two!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen, "We haven't all day!"

Harry grinned, excited for that Christmas eve that was to come.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" England shouted to France, who was debating over what to wear.

"Yeah France, hurry up! I don't want all the food to be gone!" America added, pulling his bomber jacket snugger around himself, despite the house being warm. He and the others who were going to the Weasley's stood by the fireplace. Italy was bringing a plate of pasta, Germany was bringing wurst, and the others were all bringing their own little presents to take along to the party.

Finally France had chosen an outfit, so the all began to grab handfuls of England floo powder, which he needed to restock soon. The countries made England go first, since he knew the Weasleys better than the others. England stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "To the Burrow!"

Green fire swept around him, and he began to spin. Not more than a few seconds later, he opened his eyes as he began to still. He was met by a cozy room with a Christmas tree which had gifts under it, and lots of people. A lot of the Weasley children were sitting there, along with Harry. When they saw England, they all gave him bright grins.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland!" They said in a chorus. England hadn't met any of the Weasley children formally except for Ron. He'd seen his younger sister Ginny before, but had never talked to her. As for the twins Fred and George, he'd never seen them, but he had heard of them.

Mrs. Weasley, who had heard them, instantly came running to hug Arthur, and America as well, who had just emerged from the fireplace. Soon after Prussia arrived, then Germany, then Italy, France, and last but not least Canada.

"Sorry if were late." Arthur apologized. "France couldn't decide on what to wear..."

"My outfit beats yours Angleterre!" France said back cheerily.

Soon the Christmas eve party was started. America and Prussia became fast friends with Fred and George. They all played a game of explosive snap, at which a very irritated Prussia was loosing at horribly. Italy and Mrs. Weasley were talking about pasta. The Italian was telling her the ingredients that was in the pasta he brought. England was talking with Remus and Tonks, about magical creatures. England told them all about his flying mint bunny.

Canada and Ginny talked softly about their favorite Christmas memories. Fleur and France, both being French, got along splendidly. They talked about how wonderful the country of France was.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a little while. Everyone instantly rushed towards the kitchen, which had mountains of steaming hot food on it. France was a little wary, since this was food made in the UK, but took a plateful nonetheless. When he tentatively took a bite, he gasped in shock.

"This food...is amazing! I thought to would be disgusting since Angleterre's food is so bland, but this is wonderful!" France said in shock, quickly eating more. Mrs. Weasley beamed whilst England hit France for insulting his food.

For the rest of the night they all lounged about in the Weasley's home, sitting in front of the cozy fireplace and eating sweets. England talked in a low voice with Harry, as Harry explained that he thought Malfoy was up to something. He told England all about what he'd heard Malfoy and Snape saying.

"I believe you Harry" England whispered. "But Dumbledore _does_ trust Snape you know."

"I know" Harry defended himself. "But Dumbledore can make mistakes.."

"We really must be leaving soon." Germany spoke up suddenly, indicating to Italy and America, who were both asleep.

"Yes, we really must. It's been a wonderful evening." England said, yawning himself. Prussia shook the two sleeping nations awake rather violently, and France and Canada began gathering their things. Mrs. Wealsey was quick to give the countries their presents she'd made. They were wonderfully warm homemade knitted mittens and scarves.

England gave them all his presents, which were scones. The wizards all smiled politely, and England didn't see them grimace at the burnt scones.

"We'll see you all soon!" England called as he stepped into the fireplace lastly.

"Have a Happy Christmas!" The Weasleys and the rest shouted.

**a/n: First off, sorry it's short. Second off, please forgive me for taking so long to update. I've been studying for finals, plus the Holidays have kept me busy. I hope you all have a Happy Christmas!**

**Sorry for mistakes! Bye!**

**-Canada**


	23. Ron is in love?

Things had been going very well for the most part since Christmas had ended. There was only one problem, but only for Harry to worry about. A little while ago Dumbledore had asked something very important of him. He wanted Harry to obtain an important memory from Slughorn...about Horcruxes.

First he was almost successful. After a potions class he had stayed behind, and tried to make Slughorn relive the memory by saying exactly what Tim Riddle had said. Of course, it was a big fat failure. Now Harry was in a brooding mood. Hermione was doing all she could to research about Horcruxes, since they didn't even know a lot about them in the first place. The only thing that was obvious was the fact that they were a form of very dark magic.

One day in particular something was very odd. Or rather, _someone_.

Ron, after eating a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, was in a very strange mood.

"I cant stop thinking about her Harry!" Ron cried out desperately.

"Wha...? About who?" Harry asked. "Lavender?"

"Bloody hell no" Ron said. "Romilda Vane."

Finally after Ron rambling on about his 'new love' for the next ten minutes, Harry finally came to a very valid conclusion. Someone had put a love spell on the chocolates that Ron had eaten. True it was a little funny...but also creepy. Plus there was the fact that Ron kept accusing him of insulting Romilda and punching him.

"You know her don't you Harry? Please..you have to introduce us!" Ron cried out, clutching Harry's robe sleeve.

"Er...sure thing Ron. Come with me, she's in Slughorn's office." Harry said, making a decision. It would be best to take Ron and see what the new Potions Professor could do about him.

Ron followed him like an excited puppy as they made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. He kept muttering about how sleek and shiny Romlida's hair was, and how beautiful her eyes were. Harry wanted to slap some sense into Ron, but he knew it would do nothing about the love potion.

When they were on the first floor and making their way to the Dungeons, another very unexpected thing happened.

"Hello you two...may, your both up early for a Saturday."

"Mr. Kirkland?" Harry asked in shock, stopping in his tracks. He quickly grabbed onto the back of ROn's cloak to prevent his friend from still walking.

There stood England, dressed in a green muggle suit with a fancy tie. He looked oddly cheerful for a change, wearing a pleasant smile instead of his normal scowl.

"What are you doing here? Like you said, it's pretty early...and you didn't inform us that you were coming to Hogworts." Harry spoke again, grinning nonetheless at the country.

"Ah, I just had to speak with Dumbledore about some things. Don't worry though, it's nothing important. I promised to keep him updated on how things were going with Russia..and the countries." England replied. "Now I'm off to visit Hagrid. We both have a love for magical creatures you know."

"And how _are_ things going?" Harry inquired. "Have you guys confronted Russia yet? Didn't you say that you guys were going to after the Holidays?"

"Indeed" England said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see...America went to visit him alone without telling us first and let's just say that you cant leave those two alone. Now Alfred has a black eye..the git."

"Ouch" Harry said, wincing.

"That's not the worst thing though. You see, America happened to throw in a few good punches to Russia as well. Obviously that's made things even more tense. We need a new plan if were ever going to talk to Ivan without him trying to murder us with his pipe."

"I love her...I love her sooo much. I've never even been in love this much before!" Ron sang out happily, just as Harry had opened his mouth to reply. England stared at the red hair teen in confusion.

"Are you alright there Ron?" The Brit asked.

"I'm afraid that Ron has been the victim of a love spell. In fact, I was just on my way to Slughorn so he could whip up an antidote." Harry said. "Want to come along?"

"Well, I suppose I can always visit Hagrid later. Let's get going then." England said cheerfully.

The three of them then began to make their way to the dungeons. England was thoroughly amused at Ron's antics as he kept singing about how beautiful his new true love was. Finally they reached the door to where Slughorn was. Harry reached out and knocked.

The potions professor appeared wearing his nightclothes and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"This is very early for a call ... I generally sleep late on a Saturday ..." He grumbled.

"Sorry Professor, but my friend Ron accidentally swallowed a love potion. Could you perhaps make an antidote?" Harry asked politely.

"You couldn't whip one up yourself? You _are_ my best student Harry." Slughorn said.

"Well I've never made this sort of antidote before...I just thought that perhaps it would be better for a more experienced person. The love spell looks sort of serious." Harry said, ignoring England's muffled laughter.

"Sort of serious? It looks very serious to me." England said.

"Hmm...I suppose your right. Come on in then." Slughorn replied, opening his door further to allow them inside.

Ron walked over to the couch with Harry, and both sat down. Slughorn wandered over to where he kept his potions ingredients.

"I don't believe I've met you before." Slughorn commented to England, who was looking around the room admiringly.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, a friend of Dumbledore's. He's told me a bit about you." England replied smoothly, shaking the Professor's hand. They made small conversation until Slughorn passed a cup to Ron, telling him that it was a tonic for his nerves. Rom sipped at it, and soon the glazing over his eyes disappeared.

"Why don't we all have a nice drink? I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead...hmm...meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas...ah well."

Soon they all had a cup of it, and were about to toast to Ron's birthday (Which was today) but then something terrible happened. Ron, who had drank a gulp early, collapsed to the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Everyone was shocked.

"What...but..?" Slughorn had gone white with pure shock.

"Quick, we have to do something!" England said. Harry was way ahead of him, searching through Slughorn's things until he found what he was looking for: A bezoar.

Harry knelt down next to his friend, putting it into Ron's open mouth. Ron then shuddered, going limp.

"Bloody hell..." England whispered.

So much for a good Saturday.

**a/n: Holy shit...it's been way too long since I've updated. I am so so so so so sorry that it took this long. Please forgive MEEE! I'm sorry if I left anything important out of this chapter. I cant fit in every little detail from each chapter. I thought it would be cool to include England there while the whole _Ron being poisoned thing_ happened. **

**It would be great to get some reviews. Don't worry, I'm back to business with writing this fic now! :D YAHOO!**

**-Gazlover-Canada**


End file.
